Playing With Fire
by ForeverJetrisLPL
Summary: Brought back for a reunion, the G-Revolutions never thought who they would be bunking with. Especially four crazy teens of each other, and four strange exotic animals! And... her? What have they gotten themselves into? KaiOC, RayOC, Tyson?, Max?, NoYaoi
1. Homecoming

Chapter One- Homecoming

Mismatched eyes stared listlessly out of the thick airplane glass window without really seeing. Japan, more specifically Tokyo, stretched out below the jet in a vast expanse of technology and choking exhaust from cars and other nebulous chemicals. The only one really showing excitement around her was the young woman sitting directly beside her, practically bouncing out of her seat. She figured if the woman wasn't wearing a seat belt, she'd bounce straight out of her chair.

"Oh Kami! We're back home! I cannot believe that you're not excited!" the girl pouted, putting her chin on the silent girl's shoulder, "C'mon Sparkie, give your ol' sis a smile, or a sign of excitement!"

Maiko Takashi, better known as Sparkie or Mai, glanced at her older sister. The thing about the two girls was that they looked almost exactly alike, despite being almost two years apart in age. Her sister just looked a bit older and more mature.

"Yo, Kat! Can't you ever calm down?" groaned a teenage boy beside her. The seats on the plane were arranged so that there were fours seat in every row. The one beside Katsumi, or Kat as her nickname was occasionally, was taken by a boy with dark violet hair that was long and stylishly messy. He was glaring at the redhead with annoyance.

"Ryuu! Come on! We're finally back home! Why can't I be excited? Besides, no one else seems to be, I have to make up for it!" Katsumi replied, huffing and crossing her arms, annoyed. Mai just shook her head slightly, and returned to gazing out the window. But the argument continued behind her.

"We're only back to get extra training and to visit family. Then we're back to Europe to train more so we can get into the next tournament." Ryuu pointed out. Mai could almost feel her sister shrug.

"So? Just 'cause it's for Beyblading doesn't mean we can't be happy to be in our home country." the female said perkily.

"Kat, you were born and raised in America for the first nine years of your life." Ryuu corrected.

"Well… You know that's not the point Ryuu! We grew up here in Tokyo together! And now we can finally see our parents again!" Katsumi squealed, though quietly since she didn't want to disturb anyone on the plane. Mai silently began hitting her head on the window, trying to resist rolling her eyes. Thankfully the fight breaker came in. A soothing male voice cut the argument short.

"Now, my friends. Let's not get into _another_ fight on this flight. We might get thrown off the plane."

Both boy and girl chorused together, "Sorry Hitoshi."

The announcement for landing then rang through the plane, and Katsumi started quivering in her seat again, causing Ryuu to roll his eyes. Then Katsumi paused.

"Are you sure Mr. Glory was telling the truth? You know, about how we're going to be training with another team?" she asked Ryuu.

Ryuu scoffed, "Why would he lie? He just is an old fart who refuses to tell us who we're gonna be bunking with. Seriously, you think the idiot would let us know the names of our new roomies."

Hitoshi smirked, grabbing everyone's attention. Well, he had Mai's attention, but she just didn't show it, "I think I know who he's teaming us with. He was talking about the best of the best…"

Ryuu's eyes narrowed, "I don't like this. I hate training with others."

"Ryuu, honey, you hate training with everybody." Katsumi commented as the teenager snorted, and opened his carry-on, which was actually an animal carrier. A slight hiss warned others before up his arm slithered a beautiful Burmese python up his arm to around his neck. The violet haired teenager shrugged in indifference, and Katsumi threw up her arms into the air and stormed out of the airport spinning doors out into the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

"It's good to be back in Tokyo." Hitoshi said calmly, taking Mai by her elbow and pulling her forward. The red-head snapped out of her daze, and jogged forward. Her large purse flopped against her knee as she cautiously lifted her carry-on. It too was an animal carrier. In fact, every-one had an animal carrier.

In the world of Beyblades, it seemed that every team had their own miniature theme. Well, the habit that everyone on Ryuu's team was their exotic pets. Other than that, it was a shock to think they were a highly effective team. Everyone was a polar opposite from the next: Ryuu a loud-mouth, Hitoshi kind and gentle, Katsumi sociable, Maiko silent and withdrawn.

"Onee-chan." Mai finally spoke up, "Glory-san said he was going to send a car."

Katsumi spun to face her sibling, "Yeah, so?"

Maiko shrugged, "Then why are we walking?"

That was when it his Katsumi that she was taking the route that had been drilled into her brain, her auto-pilot. She grinned sheepishly, and tried to cover her fumble.

"W-Well, you see…"

"Takashi-sama." this time everyone turned in surprise. But then it faded when they realized it was their ride, a sleek black limo. Ryuu whistled.

"Damn! Old fart has us riding around in style! Wonder why! Usually he shoves us all in the back of his two-door…" he shuddered at a recurring memory, "Let's get in."

The four piled in, letting the driver put their suitcases in the trunk, and the carriers were opened. There was Ryuu's python, Maiko fox kit, Katsumi's jackal, and Hitoshi's sand cat. No one could really figure out how these specific animals, especially the fox, sand cat, and jackal, had managed to be so tame, and the team never told. But thanks to some connections, they were at least allowed to travel with them.

"So, where are we headed anyways?" Ryuu asked Hitoshi, who was just stroking the sand cat's head.

"Mr. Glory told me about the place we're staying at. It was an old friend's house that is very large, with plenty of areas to train. We'll each get our own room, and the other team gets their own room too, so obviously it's large. Huge kitchen too, Katsumi." he smiled at the red-head, who nearly squealed with excitement.

"Yes! I can finally get to some REAL cooking." she said happily.

"That doesn't really matter, I still just want to know who the Old Fart decided to team us up with." Ryuu scowled.

"I don't think it really matters, Ryuu-kun." Maiko said even as her attention was elsewhere in a book, "I think we should just think about what we're going to do to train ourselves better to blade more."

Ryuu snorted, "You? Train? Don't make me laugh Sparks, you never train!"

"Knock it off Ryuu." Katsumi snapped, "Besides, she has a point. We could all use some training to get better. Even though I'd rather just relax for once. I'm definitely hitting the baths when we get there."

"There's a unisex hot spring there." Hitoshi informed, "You can take a bath after unpacking."

"Dibs!" Katsumi replied, "I'm not letting any other guys in, I don't care if it's unisex!" she stated firmly, "Sparks, you gotta come though!"

The silent girl looked up a moment to meet her siblings eyes before letting them return to her book, "Hai, hai."

Katsumi laughed manically, ignoring the odd and slightly scared looks she got from Hitoshi and Ryuu, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Hitoshi grinned, "Yes, this should be good. It's nice to be back home."

Ryuu nodded, "Yeah, after spending a year outta the damn country. Six months in America, and six months in England? Seriously, I want to know why Ol' Glory wanted us away for so long."

"We did learn a lot," Katsumi said cheerily, "I mean, now we speak English fluently, plus, we learned some new wicked moves! Plus, Sparkie got to use a new weapon, since we can't use guns in Japan!"

"Should we really be proud of the fact that a sixteen-year-old can shoot a gun like a sniper?" Ryuu asked sarcastically.

A corner of Maiko's lip curled up in a tiny grin while the other two laughed.

"Well, she can shoot anything else!" replied Hitoshi, "And I don't see why that isn't an advantage. You know how well she can launch a Beyblade!"

"Thanks, Hitoshi-kun." Maiko said placing her bookmark in the book, "Do we know how far away the house is?"

Hitoshi crossed his arms behind his head, "_Well_… the house is out in the countryside, about thirty miles outside of Tokyo. Considering we have to get through Tokyo traffic, it should take maybe an hour."

Ryuu groaned, "Great! A whole bloody hour trapped in a car with you guys! Maggie is probably going to be the only quiet one! Other than Sparkie, but well, you never talk."

Maiko rolled her eyes, and flicked her hand. Promptly the tiny fox kit sitting comfortably in her lap leaped into Ryuu's, and began a licking assault on Ryuu's face. The rebel spluttered, trying to push away the youngling without hurting him.

"Sparkie! Cut it out!" he groaned, finally grabbing the kit by the tail so he could catch him by the scruff. The silent girl looked up, and sighed.

"Konta. Come here." she said softly. The red fox stopped, eagerly turning around in a jump to jump into his owner's lap to lay the kisses on her. The red-head smiled and sent a look at Ryuu, who just rolled his eyes while Maggie slithered along his arms to get under his shirt to the warmth of his chest.

"Jeez Sparks, for such a silent person, you have deadly ways of getting people to be quiet." Hitoshi commented as he stroked the tiny golden and black sand cat in his lap, who mewed, "Such as massive puppy love." Maiko smiled in return, before opening her book again to fade back into the backround.

"Anyways," Katsumi interrupted, her hand on her jackal's head, "I still think that we should figure out what we're gonna do when we get there. I know after we get our rooms chosen and we unpack, me and Sparkie are hitting the hot spring, but what about you two? What's going on?"

"We should probably wait for the other team to arrive." replied Ryuu, and Hitoshi nodded.

"Yeah, if we don't, it might be rude. Although can we beg you Katsumi, for a lunch before you two bathe?"

Katsumi sighed, "Fine. But then I claim a whole hour in the baths. Sparkie too."

"Whatever." Ryuu groaned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh Kami-sama! Look at this place!" Katsumi cried as their driver opened the limo door and humans and animals alike piled out.

"I gotta admit, this place is the shit." Ryuu said with a grin.

The house could be more described as a mansion, even though it was Eastern style, and had only two stories rather than three or four. But the grounds were lush with flowers, trees, and all well groomed and tended to. When they went inside, the interior was a bit more modern, with a huge entertainment system in one room which really pleased Ryuu's taste, a training room with all the kinds of weights and exercise machines you could think of, and a kitchen that made Katsumi want to drool. The furniture was all high quality, and themed in lighter wooden colors, giving the whole house a rather bright appearance. The house was so large it even had a courtyard with a pond in it that had koi swimming around in it.

The second floor was obviously for bedrooms. Hitoshi explained to the others how the master bedroom was off limits, but all the others were fair game. It wouldn't have mattered, the master bedroom was locked.

Katsumi gratefully threw her two suitcases onto the bed with a groan, her sister just setting hers down. Konta and the jackal were eagerly sniffing around the room.

"This is awesome. And this room it so pretty!" Katsumi complimented.

This bedroom had a western queen sized bed instead of a futon, and was like the rest of the house. The walls were painted a pale golden yellow, which when the sun shined through the two floor to ceiling windows, they glowed like the sun itself. The furniture involved two dressers that were a darker golden-brown, but very fancily crafted, a desk made from a high end pale wood, and two end tables on either side of the bed. There was lamp on both end tables, and one on the desk, along with a potted plant that Katsumi knew as grape hyacinths. The carpet was thick, warm, and egg white, and very comfortable to walk on. There was a sliding door leading to a walk-in closest, and another to a small, personal bathroom.

"This guy must really be loaded!" the older said excitedly, zipping open her suitcases.

Maiko nodded, opening her own suitcases. While Katsumi laid claim to the walk-in closet, Maiko took the dressers. Folding clothes and sorting them, the two worked well around each other. Maiko twirled her toothbrush between her fingers before throwing it into the cup by the sink in their bathroom.

"Onee-chan." she finally said, and Katsumi looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up?" she replied.

"Do you think we should see Okaa-san and Otou-san and tell them we're back in Japan? I don't think we told them." stated the younger twin. Katsumi turned fully, eyebrows raised.

"I'm surprised you would even want to talk to them. But I'll probably call them in a few days. Or tomorrow. Depends on what's going on." the elder reluctantly said, "Why?"

Maiko shrugged, "It was just a thought."

"A really odd one." she retorted, "Seriously. By the way, what should I make for lunch? Or dinner?"

"Whatever you want, Onee-chan. I'm not hungry right now. Just make something good for Konta, neh?" the red-head grinned, and hugged her younger sibling.

"Okay! I'm practically done unpacking, so I'll just go down and cook. Ryuu is probably crying he's so hungry." Katsumi whined the end of the sentence, purposely horribly imitating the rebel with a mischievous grin. Maiko giggled, and waved to her sister as she skipped out, the jackal on her heels. With a sigh, the younger sibling straightened out, and cracked her back with a sigh. Opening her second suitcase, anyone would have been surprised. She'd gone through customs just so she could transport all of the weapons inside. She gazed at the sword, knifes, and other assorted weapons that the mind could imagine, then sighed, and moved the small weapons into one of the drawers. The larger ones she borrowed a small bit of space Katsumi's closet to store them.

A knock on the door made her turn, and Konta perk her ears from where she was curled on the pillow. Hitoshi opened the door, smiling warmly.

"Sparkie, your sister is cooking, and it's a quick one. Lunch should be done in about ten minutes. You done storing your stuff?" he asked. She nodded.

"I only have to put away my books." she said quietly, and Hitoshi nodded, "Is Mari hungry?"

The sand cat on his shoulder perked up at her name. The sand cat was a small creature, only twenty inches in length not including her foot long tail which was wrapped around Hitoshi's neck. Her large ears were pointed in Mai's direction, her face sweet looking. Her fur was sandy yellow, the normal black bars or stripes along her back barely visible, though the tip of her tail, ears, and her paws were black. All in all, she was absolutely adorable. Hitoshi glanced down at her fondly, and scratched behind her ears.

"Yeah, she hasn't eaten all day, and is stressed from the flight. I think some good protein will do her good." he said, lifting the small cat to let her lick his face.

"That's good. Konta is hungry too." once more the fox kit perked, this time at her name, and then yipped to be taken off of the bed. She was still too young to jump off the bed without the possibility of hurting herself. Maiko easily swept her off the edge and placed her on the ground as Hitoshi placed Mari down so the two could play. The whole canine/feline rivalry did not account for the fox, sand cat, and jackal, but Mari and Konta were the closest.

Maiko glanced over at the brains of the group. Hitoshi had snow white hair that was naturally spiked with the length he kept it at. His soft grey eyes beamed at her through a stylish pairs of black rimmed glasses. Hitoshi was good heartthrob of the team, all the girls loved him for his seriousness and how he appeared. The rest of them loved Ryuu just because he was a rebel. Today he was dressed casually in black slacks and a white button up, the top three buttons undone.

Mai sniffed quietly, smelling the fruits of her sister's labor.

"Onee-chan's done. Do you want to head down?" she asked monotonously. Hitoshi raised his eyebrows with a grin, and nodded. As she passed, she felt him ruffle her long, mid-back hair that was drawn back into a braid, save for the two chunks that were cut to her chin and black in color. That was the main difference between her and her older sister, except that their different eye colors were switched. Maiko's eyes were the right one was red, the left black, and Katsumi's were red on the left and black on the right.

And said sister was brandishing a butcher knife at a certain violet-haired teammate.

"It is official! You are an ASSHOLE!" the chef was fuming, while the rebel only laughed from where he sat on the counter. When Katsumi started to advance, Hitoshi decided to step in.

"Katsumi, Ryuu, calm down. I don't know what you were fighting about, but I'm not exactly sure I want to find out. Katsumi, is the food done?" he turned to the fuming teenager.

"Kami-sama!" she growled, then calmed, "Alright, I got the animal food done, and I only need to wait for the oven to be done before the human food is done. And Ryuu, apparently they already sent live mice for Maggie, so stick her in her cage and let her eat."

Ryuu grinned wolfishly as he slid off of the counter, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say… prude."

Katsumi's face darkened dangerously again, and she slowly lifted the knife again. Ryuu turned back to notice this, and ran out, practically cackling. Katsumi sighed, and pulled out three bowls, each one with a different name scrawled in kanji on them.

"Kin! Dinner!" she called.

There was an echoing bark as the jackal bounded in. He was about two feet long, with golden fur tipped with light brown. He immediately jumped up, putting his paws on Katsumi's hips to receive a scratch behind the ears with another happy bark.

"Hey there Kin, ya hungry?" she cooed; everyone had a very close relationship with their own respective animals.

As she served up each animal's respective needs for food, mostly raw meats, she and Hitoshi chatted comfortably while waiting for the human food to finish cooking.

"I think we're going to be awesome this year. I mean, this is a great learning experience, you know?" Katsumi chatted as she now served out some cooked chicken, vegetables, and white rice. Moving to the massive dining rooms, she set the plates down, and scurried around to serve some fresh brewed tea. With Kin, Mari, and Konta eating in a corner of the room, and Ryuu running back in after washing his hands from feeding Maggie, the four finally settled to eat.

"Your cooking is amazing as usual." Hitoshi commented, and Maiko nodded in agreement

"Considering I have to go shopping at some point. This guy is rich as hell, and has all the supplies but the food!" the jackal lover pouted, and Ryuu laughed.

Lunch was an easy time of eating, chatting, and comfortable silence. Although Ryuu ended up flinging a cooked carrot at Katsumi, it ended rather peaceful and Katsumi was eager to hit the big baths.

"Ryuu! Do you know where they are?" she called, knowing his room was barely down the hall. She and her sibling were disrobing and going into robes to bath.

"What!?"

"The baths, dipshit!" she hollered back.

"Like hell if I know! Find 'em yourselves without pacing around in skimpy yukatas! I don't want to vomit!" Katsumi growled, and Kin lifted her head from the bed. Konta was nestled comfortably in the pillows again.

"Bastard!" retorted Katsumi, and let out a groan, "Sparkie, I'll find it. Take your time getting changed."

"Hai."

Katsumi whistled, which caused Kin to stand, and gracefully jumped from the bed onto the ground and trotted to her side. She and the jackal ran down the stairs, the human too eager for a bath. Her eyes darted around as she grumbled.

"If I were a hot spring… where would I be?" she mumbled, and looked down to Kin, "Think you can sniff it out?"

Kin barked, and set her nose to the ground. Katsumi grinned excitedly and ran with the jackal to reach a door. The kanji to the side said it was the baths, and she pumped her fist victoriously.

"Success!" she crowed, and opened the sliding door.

The inside made her jaw drop. Stream gently rose and drifted from the crystal clear water, surrounded by naturally places rocks. The owner of this house really did a number, making the area roofless so that fresh air could circulate, and planted small but sweet smelling trees.

Katsumi was in heaven.

Untying her robe, she carefully folded the yukata and set it on one of the rock before slipping into the water.

"This is amazing!" she sighed, submerging to wet her long hair before untying and shaking her head to let loose a spray of water. With a sigh of ecstasy she sank back into the clear depths.

A few minutes of soaking, and she heard sounds outside of the door. Her eyes opened, and she stood up, knowing it was her sibling.

"Sparks?" she called softly.

The sliding door opened, but instead of seeing the curved figure of her younger sister, she saw three very masculine figures through the steam. They moved forward, and it took a second for Katsumi to finally let out a scream of shock.

_**A/N: Oh my, this is a new one for me. This is my first Beyblades fic ever, and I have to thank two of my friends on for introducing me to it. But I have to tell you, Hillary and Daichi being away is a cover for the fact that I've only seen the first season. By the end of my school vacation I should have met Hillary, but I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to get to season three. If it takes too long, I will bring Daichi in, but I'll have to rely on my friends and Wikipedia to get him in character as best as I can. I hope that this is an okay story for you guys, cause I like where this is going!**_

_**A/N (#2): Okay, this is the AN that I'm doing right before I post. For you people who are mad at me for not posting on The Truth, So Help You (my Naruto fanfic)... Have no fear! With all of the excitement of midterms, and moving every week between houses, it's been a bit hectic. But now, I've finally been able to work on TTSHY, and should get a chapter out within the next two weeks. This story just swept me away, and now I'm equalizing my time.**_

_**I do not own Beyblades. I wish I did, but alas, I can only write fanfiction, or steal my friend's art of them... And watch the series over and over again. And daydream. But anyways, I hope you understand that -sob- I do not own Beyblades. Although I'm thinking of buying some, and technically in a way I WILL own Beyblades! Just not the show or characters. **_


	2. An Explanation

Chapter Two- An Explanation

"What the hell!" cried Katsumi, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking so the water skimmed her lips, "Who the fuck are you people."

As the managed to see through the stream to try and indentify the three teenage men, the beginning blush that had pinked her cheeks darkened to a bright red that swept across her face down even her neck. The one in the lead had bluish hair and grey eyes, with darker skin than average. The one on his right had wild black hair held back by a red headband with a ying yang on the cloth, and she later on saw that some of his hair reached his ankles, and was wrapped in a white cloth so it looked almost like a tail with a black tuft. His eyes were bight gold, and they averted in embarrassment. The last teenager had unruly golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. All three were dressed in the little towels that men wrapped around their waists in the baths. Katsumi thanked the heavens for that.

Her eyes darted to her yukata on the rock that was now too far away for her own comfort. But that didn't worry her, since her blood ran cold when a soft voice interrupted the shocked and uncomfortable silence.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Maiko didn't notice the three boys until she literally ran into their back, and was struck dumb. Katsumi realized the danger as her younger siblings eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sparks! Don't kill them!" she called quickly, even as the group could almost see flames erupt around the teenage girl. The three turned their heads to see the red-head with black bangs in her own yukata, and a towel in her fisted- and oddly enough, black gloved- hand.

"We're sorry!" burst the boy with bluish hair, "W-We didn't know there'd be girls! Mr. Dickenson didn't even tell us there would be others here!"

"Mr. Glory didn't tell us when the other team would be getting here!" wailed the embarrassed woman in the waters as she sank further in.

"Katsumi! Sparkie! Is everything alright in there?" Hitoshi's voice rang through the sliding door.

"We're fine Hitoshi-kun," Maiko replied in her normal, monotonous voice, the non existent flames now gone as she calmed down, "Three strange teenage boys just walked in on Onee-chan by accident in here."

"The fuck?" Ryuu's voice joined Hitoshi's, "What do you mean accidently?!"

"There's only one hot spring, Ryuu-kun, and it's for both sexes. Someone is going to forget to knock first. Onee-chan, I have a towel, take it." she lobbed the cloth to her submerged sibling, who eagerly caught it and wrapped it around herself before standing to get her robe, which was now in Kin's mouth. The jackal had jumped up before, but strangely hadn't attacked like she normally would have.

"Tyson, I thought Mr. Dickenson said it was just our team that was going to be here." the golden-eyed teen spoke up.

"Yeah, I don't get this, who are you people?" the blue-haired guy, apparently called Tyson. Katsumi secured her belt around her waist tightly before beginning to wring out her mid-back length hair. The sound of a sliding door made everyone turn to look at Ryuu and Hitoshi, who were just in their clothes from before; Ryuu's being baggy black pants with a studded belt and a tight purple tank top that went with his violet hair and dark eyes. He really fit the role of a rebel with the one earring in his ear, a python around his neck, and the scowl on his face.

"We," the rebel spoke, "Are the Flameblades. I'm Oshiro Ryuu, team leader. This is my team: Takashi Katsumi, Wakai Hitoshi, and Sparkie."

The blonde glanced at Mai when Ryuu pointed her out, "Sparkie? Cool name."

"Her real name is Takashi Maiko. She and Katsumi are sisters. Pleasure to meet you, Max, Tyson, Ray." Hitoshi said. Flameblades looked at him, surprised. Well, more like Ryuu and Katsumi did. Mai just crossed her arms as she leaned back against a wall, Konta pawing at her feet.

"Hitoshi, how do you know their names?" Katsumi burst.

"Onee-chan, we all know them. Granger Tyson, Tate Max, Kon Ray, Hiwatari Kai." Maiko droned, using the classic Japanese way of saying the last name before the first, like Hitoshi had. Katsumi's face was fascinating as she processed this information until it dawned on her. Mai just shook her head slightly, and hid behind her chin-length bangs.

"…Oh…" she said sheepishly, "Oops. Sorry."

Ryuu sneered at her, "Baka."

Katsumi face darkened as she spun on the rebel, "Oi! Watch what you're saying you hypocritical bastard! You didn't know them either!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Prick!"

"Bitch."

"Man-whore!"

"Virgin Prude."

Tyson, Max, and Ray's heads were like a tennis game as the red-head and rebel swapped insults, moving back and forth between the teenagers. When it got too escalated, as in, when Katsumi and Kin alike looked ready to pounce, Hitoshi stepped up.

"Katsumi, Ryuu, calm down." he said soothingly, "We need to solve this little problem before sparring. We need to know why GRevolution is here."

"Because we're here to train each other."

No one was too surprised when a new voice joined the chaos. Mai looked up, and she blinked in recognition. Not that Kai Hiwatari was hard to recognize. The four triangles on his cheeks, two on each one larger than the one underneath, was a dead giveaway. But Kai also had the naturally spiky blue hair that was darker at the back of his head. He wore the same white scarf that the pictures showed, but we dressed in normal clothes of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Kai!" blurted Tyson in a very Tyson way, "What are you doing here?"

Kai, being Kai, ignored Tyson and turned to Ryuu, "Mr. Dickenson told me about you guys. We're going to train you better in blading apparently."

Ryuu snorted with laughter, "We knew old fart Glory was teaming us up with another group, but I wasn't expecting to get World Champs."

Tyson smirked at that.

"This might be an advantage for you guys, Ryuu-kun. These are some of the best beybladers around, and it might help you win more easily." Maiko said with her eyes shut, then opened the mismatched pair to meet Ryuu's.

Ryuu scowled, while Maggie hissed at his throat, "You say this like I'm the only one who needs training Sparkie, what are you sayin'?"

Maiko shrugged indifferently as Konta scratched at her feet to be lifted, "I'm just saying, Ryuu-kun, that the team needs work. Hiwatari-kun, Tate-kun, Kon-kun and Granger-kun can help us. I'm going to my room."

Wordlessly she lifted Konta, and slipped out of the room, ignoring the odd looks that followed her. Katsumi chuckled.

"Sorry, my little sister is an odd ball, and is very shy, so she doesn't like to talk much." she explained, "Anyways, I don't get it. Mr. Glory told us that we would be training each other? These are world champions! What could we teach them?"

Max grinned, "I'm sure we can all learn a lot from each other."

Ryuu elbowed Katsumi, "He seems just as perky as you Kat." She smacked him upside the head.

"I'm going to… well… get dressed, then we should meet up again to ask Mr. Glory and Mr. Dickenson some questions." Katsumi said, nervously pulling her robe more securely shut.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ray piped in, "But I think Tyson still needs a bath."

"Hey! I don't smell!" Tyson objected.

Max laughed, and pinched his nose, "Says you Tyson. You didn't smell yourself the ride up!"

Kai, Ryuu, Hitoshi, Katsumi, and the respective animals of Flameblades left the three to their bath, and split up to head to their rooms. Hitoshi took in his best friend's posture, the crossed arms, the glaring almost violet eyes. All he needed was a pouty lip and he would be a child again.

"What are you thinking Ryuu?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"I dunno," Ryuu shrugged, "I was just surprised that the GRevolutions are joining us to train. We've been seriously low-key this whole time, and now we're playin' big? I mean, no one has beat us in a game… and well Sparkie never loses anything, but we never seemed to be that eager to climb the ladder. Ol' Glory didn't want us to lose ourselves in fame and fortune- though I wouldn't mind the girls. Wonder what changed his mind."

"I don't know, but I thought you'd be happy." Hitoshi replied, adjusting his glasses.

"I am!" Ryuu burst with an eager grin, "I'm fucking thrilled. Just… as much as a bastard I can be, I do give a shit about my team." He gave Hitoshi a look.

The snow haired man nodded, "You're worried about Sparkie."

"Yeah, that chick barely talks to us. And we know she's not what she seems. I won't like it if those dumbass reporters get to her. Sparks is one twisted chit." Ryuu explained, sighing and rolling his eyes skyward at the end. Hitoshi smirked.

"You have a soft side for your team." he teased lightly, stroked Mari's head who was curled in his arms.

"Bullshit."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kai!" Ray called out to the stony blue-haired teen, "Got a question!"

A single eye opened in recognition, signaling a 'go ahead'.

"Why didn't you tell us about these Flameblade guys we're training with?" the neko asked, finally in front of Kai.

His eyes fully opened as he crossed his arms, "You guys didn't need to know yet. I was going to when you dragged the idiot to the baths. Thank god for that." Tyson really did stink sometimes. Literally.

Ray smiled in humor, "Yeah, but you could have told us beforehand."

"I wasn't expecting you three to stumble in on a naked girl." Kai said this with a straight face, so Ray blushed for him.

"If you had warned us, we wouldn't have gone in without knocking…" muttered the neko. He could hear the sounds of Max and Tyson returning when it hit him, "Hey Kai. When is Kenny getting back from looking for those parts he was talking about?"

"Dunno. Probably when he gets them all. What do I care?" replied the stony man, who then turned, and disappeared into his room. Ray's golden eyes followed him until he just shrugged, and went to meet up with Max and Tyson.

"Hey guys." he greeted cheerily enough.

"Hey Ray, what's up?" Max replied, letting Tyson lead them to the kitchen to help his gluttonous belly.

"Just thinking. It's weird that Kai knew we were going to be training four other people and never told us. And the Flameblades didn't even know WHEN we were coming. I wonder if Kenny knew." Ray said in a wondering tone as all three dug around for food.

"There are leftovers in the fridge from lunch." the calm voice made them spin to see Hitoshi leaning casually in the doorway. Now that the commotion was over, they got the chance to take in the odd looking teen. With his white hair that matched his shirt, he certainly stood out from other. He definitely had the appearance as the brains of the group Flameblades…

…besides the fact his name itself meant even-tempered…

"Katsumi is an amazing cook. I think you'll find it satisfactory." added Hitoshi, noticing that they were just staring. Tyson snapped out of it first, and dove for the fridge to pull out the plastic containers of food and began to heat them up. During this he was munching on a riceball. Ray and Max took a riceball as well, and bit in. Max grinned.

"They _are_ good!" he complimented after swallowing. Hitoshi chuckled.

"Just wait until you have the real thing. Katsumi loves to cook. If it wasn't for Sparkie and herself getting into beyblading, she'd be in college to be a professional." Hitoshi replied. While he was talking, he walked forward, and Mari the tiny sand cat appeared from his person and jumped down lightly on the table. Hitoshi grabbed an apple and bit down while hopping onto a counter while the sand cat inspected Max's face by jumping onto the blonde's shoulder and purring as she sniffed his cheek. Max laughed at this as the golden cat jumped onto his head as she investigated. Tyson barely noticed as the food finished heating up and he went for it, jogging to the counter chairs to eat in the kitchen instead of going to the dining room. Hitoshi finally voiced something that had been nagging at him.

"By the way. I thought that Grevolution consisted of seven members, but I've only seen and heard four of you being here. What about Kenny, Tachibana Hilary, and Sumeragi Daichi?" he asked.

"Well," Tyson said, his voice muffled by the massive amounts of food he'd stuffed in it, "Kenny went out to buy us more supplies to help rebuild our beyblades even better than before. Hilary and Daichi are out visiting family, and taking a break from blading. They should be coming later on."

"Oh." Hitoshi's eyes drifted to Ray, "Mari, cut that out!"

While Tyson had been speaking, the sand cat had moved to exploring Ray, and Mari was going mad. Her eyes were wide as she batted at Ray's ponytail, mewing joyfully. The neko was looking a bit nervous, not wanting to yell at the cat. But at Hitoshi's voice the cat jumped, then lowered her ears in apparent shame. Crawling up Ray's clothes, she jumped on the counter run to Hitoshi's lap, curling up. Her purring resumed as the white haired teenager began to pet her.

"I didn't ask before, what kind of cat is Mari? And what's with all of the other animals?" the neko asked with a sheepish grin as he and Max reached out a hand to stroke the small cat, who meowed loudly under the attention.

"Oh, these are our friends. I guess you could say it's our theme for our team. Each animal represents something about us. Mari is a sand cat, which live natively in the Sahara, the Arabian Desert, or the deserts of Iran and Pakistan. She's not a… common pet, but I took her in as a kitten. Mr. Glory pulled some strings to let me keep her.

"The others have equally strange pet as you know. Katsumi's Kin is a golden jackal, which isn't nearly as threatened like Mari's species. Kin is just like a dog, so don't worry unless you're Katsumi's enemy. Then Kin is very fierce. Ryuu has Maggie, the python. Don't worry about Mags, she's also very gentle, she just likes to wrap around your neck. Be careful of that. She needs the heat, especially when it's cold out, so she'll often also hide in shirts. Mainly Ryuu's, but you never know. Sparkie obviously has a red fox kit. He's Konta, and is the most like a puppy if you want to describe him personality-wise. But he and Sparkie are very close, so although he'll be friendly, he and Sparkie often stick very close together." Mari ended Hitoshi's little speech with a loud yowl, biting gently on his hand. The snowy-haired man sighed, and lifted her to his shoulder, "I'd continue talking, but I need to go take Mari outside. Katsumi should be down in a few minutes, dragging Sparkie with her, so I'll see you guys later."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Hitoshi walked out, leaving the three to eat to their heart's content. And indeed, it was only about ten minutes later when Katsumi skipped in, wearing a pink scoop neck tank top and jeans. And just as Hitoshi had predicted, she was dragging Mai, who was just dressed in loose jeans and a loose white t-shirt. The differences in the siblings were evident.

"Hey y'all!" she said, put on an American southern accent, "What's shaking?"

Mai rolled her eyes at the odd looks the three boys gave her older sibling, and turned to leave. Katsumi sensed this, and like lightning had her sister's plain ponytail in one hand and she tugged.

"Sparkie, at least be polite! You never even said hello!" scolded the eighteen-year-old with a devilish grin. Mai gave Katsumi a look, and pulled her long hair out of her sister's hand.

"Onee-chan. I have other things to do." she said softly, and disappeared. Katsumi threw up her arms in a groan as Kin came running in.

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder how I can stand that girl." she said in a teasing tone as she turned to the others, "Sorry bout that…. again. Sparks is just too shy for her own good."

"She seemed almost terrified of meeting us." Ray commented, and Katsumi laughed.

"That's my sister for you. Trust me, she's really nice. But she just doesn't like to talk a lot. I'm her sister and I've never heard her say more needed in my whole life." replied the woman, and sat in one of the chairs, "So, I have to ask like all the other annoying fans. What's it like being world champs?"

The three found Katsumi to be very sociable, able to talk about practically everything. And Kin, just as Hitoshi had told them, was very friendly. Tyson was only mad when the jackal tipped his plate and stole all of the food. Of course, Ray and Max couldn't help but laugh at him for it.

"Oi, Katsumi." said woman turned to see Ryuu standing in the doorway, Maggie wrapped around his arm, "Get Sparkie, Hitoshi's trying to get a hold of the old fart. Sparkie's in the training room."

"Okay, I'll go get her." replied Katsumi as she stood up.

Ryuu grabbed her arm as she passed by, "Be careful, she's training. Be prepared for her."

"Oh I will! She probably just doesn't want to do dishes tonight!" the woman smiled widely, and ran out of the room. Ryuu turned to the others.

"If you're done eating, you can come with. Maybe you can get some answers too. Considering how I know our manager, you never know what might happen."

Ray, Max, and Tyson all looked at each other a moment before nodding. After cleaning up their mess they followed the rebel to one of the entertainment rooms, where Hitoshi was hooking up his laptop to a television. After fiddling with the computer a moment his screen came up on the televisions, and he set a webcam on top. Katsumi, once again dragged Maiko, arrived just as Hitoshi connected. Tapping the keys for a few minutes, he grinned.

"Success. Grevolutions, I'm pleased to introduce our manager, Mr. Glory." he pressed a button, and on both laptop and television the webcam connection activated.

Mr. Glory wasn't the youngest of the young, but he wasn't very old either. Though his face was youthful, his black hair was streaked with grey, and his warm brown eyes seemed filed with age. He smiled as he too saw his team.

"Hitoshi! Ryuu! Katsumi! And look at that, even Maiko! Or should I say Sparkie?" his voice was deep and strong, even through the audio changes through the laptop.

"Sparkie works, Glory-san." the odd child said timidly, taking a seat next to Hitoshi.

"Okay old man, we have some questions. Mainly why Grevolution is here to train with us." Ryuu said with a scowl as he took Hitoshi's other side and propped his feet up on the table.

Mr. Glory turned his head to look at Ryuu after taking in the three Grevolution members there.

"That's a good question Ryuu. But I figured the answer would be obvious. Although all three of you are highly skilled, I figured you were bored staying in the backround. Working with the famed Grevolution team might do you guys some good. Plus, it'll help you as you enter the tournament." the manager said cheerily. Maiko's eyes narrowed dangerously, though no one noticed.

"But Mr. Glory, you didn't want us going into the big times!" Katsumi piped in. She was leaning over the couch to rest her chin on her arms.

"I didn't think you kids were ready! Of course, you'll be coming from a different section than the GRevolutions, so if everything goes well, you'll meet them in the finals. But, I guess we'll have to wait." replied Mr. Glory.

"So you're just saying now you want the Flameblades to become great." Katsumi turned in shock to see the fuming form of her sister, "Glory-san, I told you. I will not do this. I refuse to take part in a high class sport that only cares about their looks."

The red-head stood up, Konta on her shoulder, and swept out of the room. Katsumi straightened in shock, one hand reaching out to her little sister. Then she groaned, and turned to Mister Glory who was smiling meekly.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised Sparkie said that." commented the manager, "Katsumi, could you please talk to her?"

"I'm on it. Sorry Mr. Glory. I'm just surprised she actually spoke up. I've never seen her so angry." Katsumi said.

"Maybe she's just PMSing." Ryuu piped in with a grin, but that vanished at Katsumi's glare, "…Or not…"

"Anyways," Katsumi said tiredly, "I'll talk to her later. Right now we have to ask you Mr. Glory…"

"…Is there a way to contact Mr. Dickenson? GRevolution has questions they would like answers to." Hitoshi finished, pushing up his glasses with a single finger.

Mister Glory brightened, "Of course! He's right here!"

"What?!" the three GRevolutions finally got their say in. Not that it was much of one.

Mister Glory moved from his spot, and it was soon filled by the portly image of Mister Dickenson.

"Hello boys how are you?" the man said in his high voice.

"Mr. Dickenson what are you doing with the Flameblades manager?" Tyson asked.

"Well, since you and the Flameblades were going to be working together, I had to speak with Mr. Glory about the future! Besides, Mr. Glory and I have been friends for a long time!" replied Mister Dickenson.

"Wow, really? Then how come we never heard of the Flameblades?" Max piped in.

"Mr. Glory didn't want to go public until he was sure his team was up to today's standards! So he asked me not to mention the team around anyone. Of course I acquiesced his request." explained the rounded man, his white mustache moving while he spoke.

"I guess we have to thank you Mr. Dickenson." Hitoshi said kindly, Mari mewing in his lap.

"No problem Hitoshi!" laughed Dickenson.

"How do you know their names Mr. Dickenson?" Max asked curiously.

"How can I not? Akio and I have been friend for many years! He brags about his players all the time, just like I do about you." said Dickenson, adjusting his little round glasses.

"Wow, you embarrass us Mr. Dickenson!" replied Max, rubbing the top of his head.

"Yeah, I hope you brag about the good things Mr. Dickenson." Tyson added with a chuckle.

The conversation went on a bit longer, and by then, the Flameblades had disappeared, leaving Max, Ray, and Tyson alone together.

"Well, I guess that answers some questions." Tyson commented. Ray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Well, at least his should be interesting. We've never had to actually live with another team." he said.

"You're right, Ray, "Max agreed, "This group seems really nice."

Katsumi suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Listen, I'm about to start on dinner, but first me and Sparkie are gonna decide over who does dishes afterwards. You might want to watch." she said with a mischievous smile in her eyes.

"Huh? Why would we want to go see that?" Ray asked.

Katsumi giggled, "You really don't know anything about us." she winked at them, "Trust me, if you want to see a show, come on. I just gotta go to my room and change. Meet us out in the courtyard in ten minutes, ne?"

Max grinned, "Sure! We'll be there!"

"Okay!" replied the red-head, and with Kin at her heels she ran away.

"Do you really think a decision over dishes is going to be interesting Max?" Tyson asked the blonde, who nodded.

"You never know. We really don't know this team, we might as well learn what we can!" he explained.

"He has a point Tyson," agreed the neko.

"Okay, I guess. Well, let's go to the courtyard!" Tyson said cheerily.

The three ran towards the courtyard, truly not expecting what was about to happen. Boy, were they in for an awakening…

_**A/N: Well, here's my second chapter, which sadly enough I'm still editing and adding to, even though I'm now working on chapter five. This is a veeeery delayed Author's Note, so that's why I say chapter, yes, FIVE! It's already… -gasps- 16 freaking, bleeping pages! But, another note, I completely forgot about Hiro, considering I already read up on him, but forgot to say that he's not going to be in this fic. At least, not until I meet the bloody kid. A funny thing I found out though is that in the Japanese version, Hiro's name is Hitoshi! I must say I NEVER knew that! I just thought Hitoshi was a good name for my character! So, now that I got that over and done with, time to work on **__**Playing With Fire**__**. Please review!**_

**_Warning- This is an author with low self esteem. Getting reviews makes her feel better about her poor pathetic life. She also feel better when her friend TalaTati19 gets reviews cause she gets hyperly happy and puts out chapters faster. So read and review both of them!! It's simple, just that little purple button at the bottom that says to sumbit a review!_**

**_Review Comments and Thanks!_**

**_TalaTati19: Thanks for your comment... complete stranger! :P It's all your fault you got me hooked, so I expect a review for each chapter! Just so that it'll remind me to review your stuffs! Which, by the way, I have to do. ANd Yes, I personally love Katsumi's and Ryuu's spats. Considering you're my sorta BETA for this story, you know just how far they go!_**

**_Fade to Blue: Thanks for the review, and AI already told you in a message the deal about Mai and Katsumi. Don't worry, all will be explained! :)_**

**_BlueChic: I think I sent you a message too... But who cares! All of my reviewers deserve acknowledgement! Cause they rock! But you're intuition is clever. Whether it's right or wrong I shall not reveal. :)_**

**_K.I.M.: OKAY OKAY! :P Hope you review again, cause I luuuurv them!_**


	3. Always Wait One Hour After Breakfast

Chapter Three-

Chapter Three- Always Wait One Hour to Battle After Breakfast

Tyson, Max and Ray were surprised to bump into Kai in the courtyard. The professional blader was leaning back against the wall of the south side.

The courtyard was elegantly made. It looked just like an ancient Japanese royal had ordered it to be made. There were two small ponds, connected by a tiny trickling waterfall where koi swam. The water was shaded by a sakura tree that was luckily just in bloom. The grass was soft, green, and springy, and where it wasn't grass it was finely placed stone, without a single one that budged. There were small stone benches that were tastily littered about. All in all, it was obvious that this person was rich.

Hitoshi was sitting on one of the benches, Mari at his side. Seeing the four, he stood up and waved before walking over, Mari jumping down after him.

"I guess Katsumi told you to come." he said with an amused smile.

The three nodded, and Tyson spoke for them, "She was saying something about the dishes? What's this all about?"

Ryuu arrived, arms crossed over his chest, "So the chick didn't tell you? Great, you're in for a fucking awesome show."

"That's what Katsumi said," Ray replied, "But I don't understand? Why do they need to go to the courtyard to decide who does dishes?"

The neko watched as Ryuu and Hitoshi who had arrived not to long after the rebel took their seats. But something in Hitoshi's arm caught his eye. It was what looked like a slender wooden staff, finely crafted from what he could tell, a bo staff if he remembered the name correctly.

"Where the hell are those stupid chits?" he droned, rolling her head back as Maggie slithered in his lap, seeking the body warmth of her human.

"Stupid chits my ass, Ryuu." four heads turned to take in a shock.

The change in the silent and cool red-head known as Sparkie was a surprise. The long, straight hair had been pulled into a high ponytail then tightly braided so that it only reached the middle of her shoulder blades; the charcoal black chin-length pieces of hair that were her bangs were left loose and flowing in the wind. Her style of dress had shifted from plain clothes that helped her not stand out, to a tight fighter's outfit in a jet black color. Ray noted that the quiet teenager had the same curvaceous figure her older sister had underneath those loose clothes. The fighter's outfit she was in now was skin tight, but not so tight so that it limited breathing or maneuverability. But the forming kept it so baggy clothes wouldn't slow reflexes and such. The outfit had no sleeves, but there were two black objects around each forearm, and black gloves, and a black belt tied around her waist. Talk about Goth without the makeup… Her eyes looked blank as Ray had seen them before; or maybe they were just disinterested?

Katsumi strolled out behind her sister in relatively the same outfit except hers was snowy white with the black belt around her waist and no gloves. Though she did have the black arm guards. Her hair was just in a loose ponytail.

The four Grevolutions watched as the sisters walked out, and turned so they were about ten feet from each other. Then eyes widened as Ryuu coolly stepped out and suddenly began to tie down Mai's left arm.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tyson finally stammered out in a slow tone as Hitoshi lifted the bo staff from before, and tossed it to Katsumi who caught it in one hand and began to twirl it expertly around her body. To Maiko, only an object that looked like a fan which she caught easily with one hand and spun it once in her hand.

"Is this an actual fight?" Ray blurted, "Why is Sparkie being tied down?"

Ryuu tilted his head backwards so he could speak over his shoulder, "Kat needs to have a handicap. Otherwise this fight would be over way too fast."

Eyebrows rose in surprise, but the action loving males couldn't help but lean forward. It wasn't a bey battle but it still looked interesting. Even Kai actually seemed to show interest, which surprised Ray the most.

As Ryuu returned to his seat, Hitoshi stood up with a grin.

"Alright. Usual rules apply." he explained to the two fighters, "Ready."

Katsumi fell back into a stance, her bo staff raised defensively.

"Set."

Sparkie shook back her bangs and letting her braid twist and hiss like a serpent. Her fan remained shut.

"Fight!"

For a few tense seconds, neither female moved. The only sounds heard were the growls of Kin and the whimpers of Konta. Then Katsumi stepped forward, expertly keeping her guard up with the wooden staff. Mai only began to hum. It was barely there, but Ray's neko ears were sharper than most, and the melody mystified him.

"Why aren't they moving?" Max wondered allowed. Hitoshi answered.

"Just like in a smart bey battle, you need to test out your enemy, wait for him to make the first move. The beginning is very slow, but watch until they get started" he explained.

During this, Katsumi took another step, now only five feet separating them. Sparkie still didn't react, the hum only increasing in speed. Ray still didn't recognize it.

"C'mon Sparks, aren't you gonna make the first move for once?" the older of the two taunted with a playful grin. Then she lunged.

Her footwork was perfect as she swung her staff to Mai's left side, using the time Mai used to simply block it with her shut fan to close in. Her staff flashed and aimed to knock her feet out, but her sibling simply jumped over it, flipping backwards onto her one free hand, her fan suddenly in her mouth. The look the two shared was pure fire. Both knew each others strengths and weaknesses.

The silent girl pushing up on her arm to bring her flying back onto her feet, but it was filled with grace, and barely made a sound. She had no time to show off even if she was the type of person to do so, as her sister was again there. Flashes of punches and kicks and swipes of the staff had the braided red head moving swiftly. Even without the help of her left arm, she didn't seem affected by the balance issue that would normally cause. Her eyes remained equally relaxed as her right hand moved at lightning speed to knock away the wooden clubbing aimed at her.

This went on for a while, a blur of black and white moving succinctly with each other. Then with a great feat of strength, Mai leaped backwards. Katsumi's eyes widened when all of a sudden, the fan flashed open.

Ray had to be impressed. The fan was of amazing quality, the base being black in color. But painted atop of the black was an elegant red dragon spitting kindling flames of orange and yellow, with long silver whiskers. Scattered about were painting of flowers with a golden center and rich lavender petals. It took him a moment before he realized this fan wasn't normal. For at the edges of the curves of the item it seemed silvery… almost metallic.

"Bringing out the big guns Sparks?" Ryuu called with a smirk, holding Maggie in his arms, who had practically made a knot with her body.

Katsumi muttered something that almost sounded like 'great.'

Now they noticed the elder sibling seemed more cautious, more calculating with her moves. Sparkie still didn't seem to go on the offensive, but stayed in the defensive, weaving and swerving expertly. Her bare feet seemed to be a dance, and the fan only accentuated it.

"Onee-chan." she suddenly said in her monotonous voice, "You lose."

The tables suddenly turned completely around. A blur of black and red the younger sibling moved, pressing the elder backwards at a rapid pace. Ray could hear that the hum, now even more difficult to make out, was getting faster and faster. The way she twirled and sliced with her fan seemed otherworldly. Three of the Grevolutions had loose jaws that dropped open in shock. Kai's eyes were just wide in surprise.

Katsumi's face was starting to show strain as she dodged each attack. It was now impossible to get in a strike of her own, since her sister was much more swift and deadly. Her eyes widened when suddenly her sister vanished. Then she felt cool metal against her throat.

"You lose… Onee-chan." Sparkie repeated, then with a snap her fan was shut, the ropes were cut, and she was walking away.

"And the winner again is Sparkie! Katsumi, you now have to cook AND do dishes!" Hitoshi said with a smile as he walked over to help the panting woman up, "You okay?"

"Yeah." she breathed, "I'm good. I'll just take a quick shower get some clean clothes on and I'll be down in the kitchen!"

She skipped away, leaving three slack jawed teenagers behind. Ryuu saw them, and laughed.

"Yeah, not what you'd expect from a prep and a weirdo, would you? But seriously, Sparkie's been in martial arts since she came to Japan when she was seven. Katsumi was… eightish? There's only about a year between them" the rebel said as he walked over, hands in his pockets. Maggie had moved to his throat again.

"That was awesome! Do they do this every night?" Tyson burst, his eyes bright.

Ryuu shrugged, "Yeah. It's Sparkie's training. They rest of us are normal and just blade. She doesn't unless we really need her."

"Wow. That was so cool." Max said with a grin, "They're really good!"

"Yes. Katsumi and Sparkie fight professional. Well, Sparkie does. It's basically only thing the crazy chick does." Ryuu said, "But seriously, let's stop talking about the crazy chicks and something worth it. Seriously. Like when we'll get to some beybattles. I'm itching to break out my baby again."

"Hey, I'm all for a beybattles!" Tyson said, and the other three Grevolutions rolled their eyes. Of course Tyson was eager for a battle.

Ryuu grinned devilishly, and reached into his pocket, stroking his violet blade, "You wanna see what I got? Me an' you."

Tyson pulled out his infamous Dragoon, "You're on."

The rebel grinned, and flipped back his dyed hair, "Good. Hitoshi, d'ya know where the hell the damn beystadiums are? This place is fucking confusing."

The snow haired teenager smiled, and wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders, "This way."

"Yeah!" Tyson crowed, "I'm already liking this team!"

"You usually like everyone we meet in the end." Max said, "But I agree. This team is pretty cool."

Ryuu grinned over his shoulder, "Of course you love us. No one doesn't. C'mon, you think I don't bring on the chicks?" He practically cackled, but that was cut short when something smacked into his head. He turned to look at a changed Mai with rage, "Why you brat!"

She looked up from her book with blank eyes, "I didn't do anything Ryuu-kun. But you shouldn't be a pervert. That can get you… hurt."

The blood drained from the rebels face as Konta yipped happily, and threw himself at Ryuu's face, and prompted cries from the poor boy.

"Sparkie! Cut it out!" he cried, once more trying to grab the scruff of the fox kit.

The quiet teenager did nothing, only straightened out her baggy t-shirt and her slacks before turning to go, her nose back in her book. Ryuu finally managed to grab the scruff of the little fox, and tossed her to Hitoshi, who easily caught her and took the licking with a grin. Tyson looked at them all oddly. Hitoshi finally set the kit down with Mari, and the two began to chase each other.

"Sorry. Sparkie is the only one who can scare poor old Ryuu here. But I believe we have a bey battle coming up?" he said with an even smile. That snapped the three out of it, and they were lead away.

Sparkie looked up from her book again. Her gloved hand tightened a moment before relaxing again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tyson's, Max's, and Ray's jaws dropped at the expensive setting were the arena was. It was like the courtyard, but with areas to beyblade tastefully scattered about. They were different areas to train. Ryuu smirked as he pulled out his launcher, already attaching it to his beyblade. Tyson didn't see it, but Max, Ray, and Kai all noticed his launcher didn't look right. Kai could tell right away what it was about the launcher that was wonky, but Max and Ray could only tell there was something different, other than the fact it was very well made.

"So Tyson!" sneered Ryuu as he took his place on his side of the fighting area, "Don't hold back on me, lemme see Dragoon in all his glory, and I'll show you my pretty."

Tyson set his blade as well, "Yeah right. There's no way you can beat me, I'm world champion!"

Ryuu snickered, "Not all the best bladers are out there. Hell, I'm gonna kick your ass and I'm not even the best in this team."

"Just try it!" Tyson yelled.

'_Oh boy, Tyson's getting like __**that**__ again!_' Max thought with a groan. 'That' being whenever Tyson got puffed up full of air and if there was any more in his thick skull, he would float away.

Ryuu snorted again, and just got ready to launch. Max stepped up to the plate on telling the countdown.

"Ready?" he asked both bladers, who nodded seriously, "Three! Two! One! Let it Riiiiiip!"

"Let it rip!" Tyson echoed at both bladers pulled their ripcords, the nooks in the thing pulling the blade into a rapid rotation, then setting it whirring into the bowl.

Both blades raced around the rim of the rink before Dragoon moved lower in the bowl. Ryuu linked his hands behind his head, before loosening them to let one arm down to allow Maggie to take her perch. He spread his legs a little, and bent his knees with his mischievous grin. Maggie hissed.

"Dragoon! Take him out!" cried the blue haired teenager.

First contact finally occurred, in the bottom of the bowl, both blades trying to shred to other. But for some reason, Dragoon wasn't as effective as he usually was it.

"What… What's going on? Why're you slowing down Dragoon!?" he cried in surprise and nervousness.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Ryuu's voice had turned into a loud hiss, "My beyblade isn't normal. She rotates counterclockwise, as opposing to clockwise like normal blades do. I have the advantage."

Tyson's eyes widened when he remembered how Max had beat Kai in a single match by using that strategy, landing Draciel on Dranzer and making him spin the opposite direction.

"Wow, I thought that world champs would put up a better fight!" sneered the rebel, "I'm already bored! Let's get this over with. Serponi!"

All of the bladers there recognized the bright light as the bit piece suddenly flashed with light. There was a moments paused before an enormous serpent emerged from the depths, letting out a hiss that sounded like fingernails on chalkboard it was so loud. The amethyst serpent then screamed, and unfurled from her coil. Maggie seemed to imitate the bit beast, Max noticed.

"Serponi, Razor Poison Fang!" Ryuu commanded, and the bit beast snarl as both bit beast and blade came down on Dragoon. Tyson watched in horror as the hit nearly knocked him out of the bowl. Thankfully he survived, but was wobbling.

"Time to bring out the big guns." Tyson murmured, then hollered, "DRAGOON!"

The same light appeared now from Tyson's blade, and a part scream, part roar echoed through the air. The blue dragon bit beast glided from the blade, and let out another magnificent roar, equal to Serponi's. Now the two blades clashed again, and once more the fight was even.

Ryuu's eyes narrowed dangerously, the dark depths then glinting. Straightening his head up his arm with Maggie entwined around it rose.

"Serponi! Strangulation!" called Ryuu powerfully, and suddenly the Bladebreakers saw a serious blader past the sarcastic joker.

The bit best hissed again, and the blade seemed to start rotating around Tyson's Dragoon.

"Dragoon! You can get him! Attack!" he yelled.

"It's too late Tyson!" Ryuu replied, "Come now Serponi!"

The blade increased more and more in rapidness as a small whirlwind began to appear. It reminded them of Dragoon's old whirlwind attack, bit this was tinged with hints of poison, and it was counterclockwise.

"Dragoon! Get out of there!" Tyson cried, but it was too late. The serpent had twined her body slight around the dragon, her fangs in his 'body'. And slowly Dragoon's blade slowed again at the wind interfered with his rotation.

"C'mon Dragoon! You can do it!" Tyson called desperately, but the dragon couldn't break the grasp. Every movement only tightened the coils.

Ryuu's eyes were bright, "Serponi! Finish him off."

The whirlwind increased as the serpent scream, the blade ramming into Tyson's, and sending it flying out of the rink. Tyson stood there in shock, while Ryuu smirked. Serponi spun in the center for a moment before shooting into his hand.

"Gotta say Tyson, you're not a bad opponent." the rebel said, and walked over to the shocked Tyson, and held out a hand, "Good game, ne?"

Tyson blinked a few times before he grinned, and took the rebel's hand.

"That was amazing! You're blade it really well built!" he said cheerfully.

"Sparkie's been making adjustments the whole time I've had her. She only gets better!" the rebel replied, and then hopped off the platform, "I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving again already! I'm gonna go pester the girls for food!"

Tyson grinned, "I always like the sound of that?"

Max and Ray joined with them, "Wow, that's a wicked cool bit beast Ryuu, where'd you get her?"

Ryuu held out his blade for the boys to hold, look, and drool over.

"My old man gave her to me when I started getting into beyblading. He never told me where he got it. But still, it wasn't until me and Hitoshi met Sparks and Kat before Serponi actually appeared. Then Maggie fell into my lap after that. You'll notice ,but not only are our beyblades linked to us, but they're linked to our pets. Kin, Konta, Mari, and Maggie are all the closest things to us." he explained. Hitoshi smirked at him.

"Why Ryuu, you're acting all cute and fuzzy again! Have you found new best friends?" he teased.

"Shut the fuck up, Hitoshi. I'm not a bastard all the time. Besides, I'm happy. I just had a bitching battle! Now I'm bloody hungry!" he growled in return, and sped up until he was in the hallway. All three looked to the snow haired teenager, who shrugged.

"He's like that." was his explanation before leading them to the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

More like into the Twilight Zone. The scents of delicious food made saliva flood the mouth of the ever hungry Tyson, and everyone rushed eagerly into the kitchen. Scattered everywhere was food, and on all three burners was a pot bubbling. But the oddest sight was Katsumi.

Her rich red hair had been pulled into a thick bun so no hair got into the food, letting only a few long strands loose. She was in tights jeans and a shapely tank top, but over that was a white apron tied around her neck and waist. Two white earphones were lodged in her ears, and they could hear her singing.

"Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard

Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat

Fuck me in the backseat

You're always falling in disguise

And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos oh yeah

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa

Fuck me in the backseat

Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned of what we planned

And now.

We're not falling in love

We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now

All this time is wasted pretending we're in love

But that's alright cause you know

I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o

Well don't let go, no-o

Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard

Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat

Fuck me in the backseat

You're always falling in disguise

And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos oh yeah

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat

Fuck me in the backseat

Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned, of what we planned, tonight

And now.

We're not falling in love

We're just falling apart, so girl let's dance the night away

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops. Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops. I wanna see your panties drop girl now.

All this time is wasted pretending we're in love

But that's alright cause you know

I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o

Well don't let go, no-o

Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol

I heart your fucking makeup

Oh my god I love your hair

Is that a new tattoo?

Did that piercing fucking hurt?

No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love

We're just falling apart, so girl let's dance the night away

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops. Just let your body go!

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops. I wanna see your panties drop girl now!

All this time is wasted pretending we're in love

But that's alright cause you know

I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o. All this time is wasted,

Well don't let go, no-o. Pretending we're in love

But that's alright cause you know

I love being with you and seeing you cry

But that's alright

You got fucking jizz on my back

Where'd you throw my panties?

I threw them out the window bitch

Shut the fuck up!" the whole time, Katsumi was skipping from pot to pot, tasting here and adding spices there. She didn't notice them at all as she swiveled her hips to the beat. It wasn't until she turned to the counters that she saw the five guys staring at her. She did the girliest thing she could do.

She screamed.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed, and everyone had to laugh as she jumped nearly three feet in the air, no joke. Covering her mouth with one hand, she held her chest with the other, breathing heavily.

"Shocked to see us Kat?" Ryuu laughed, pointing a finger at the redhead, who only scowled, and raised a rather large chopping knife.

"Okay, what do you bastards want after scaring the shit out of me?" she growled, straightening out to return to her previous action, which was going over to chop vegetables. Her movements were quick but fluid as she sliced a carrot into even chunks. Ryuu grinned evilly, and moved so he could wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"C'mon Katsumi!" he whined, "I just beat the world champion Tyson! Can't I get a nibble?"

The guys watched in shock as he actually bit her earlobe. Katsumi's eyebrow twitched as she reached out to where the steak knifes were held. In one swift motion she grabbed his hand, slammed it on the wooden cutting board, raised her opposite hand and slammed it down. The rebel flinched, expecting a knife. Instead it was one of those giant two pronged forks that one used for cutting large pieces of meat. She dusted off her hands and resumed cutting as Ryuu now tried to tug his finger out from under the fork, but it was stuck.

"Um, Kat?" he said nervously, "Get me out. C'mon Kat this isn't funny!" the redhead just kept cooking.

Ray smiled as he walked forward, "You seem really good at cooking. Hitoshi told us you'd been cooking for a long time."

Katsumi smiled at him in return as she continued to cut, "Yeah. I often help Mama cook until I moved out at fifteen with Sparks. Then I had to cook for her. Warning, she can burn water!"

"Why'd you move out at fifteen?" Max asked.

"Personal reasons. I felt like we needed more breathing room than Mama and Papa gave us." she replied, and Max noticed her cutting became a lot more jerky. She finished cutting the rest of her vegetables and tipped them into a pot. Wiping her hands on her apron, she turned to them again, "Dinner should be done in about an hour. Please entertain yourselves until then."

Tyson leaned over to Ray, "She almost sounds like Hilary, except cooler."

Ray chuckled, "You really hate Hilary don't you?"

"Duh!"

"Hey! At least Hilary's cute!" Max piped in. Tyson looked at him oddly.

"You say that about every girl. Not that I think that Hilary's fully a human girl." he shivered, "She's a freaky monster."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was an hour and a half before Katsumi deemed dinner ready. Then she sent Maiko out to get one half of the boys, while she got the other. She poked her head into the courtyard to see Tyson launching and relaunching Dragoon.

"Tyson!" she called friendlily.

The blader caught his blade, and turned to face her eagerly, "Is dinner done?!"

She chuckled, "Yeah, it's in the dining room. C'mon!"

Like a starved puppy Tyson followed her into the dining room, where she'd set the table for nine. On the table there were dishes of many varieties of food, and each bowl already had a heaping serving of white rice. Ray, Kai, Maiko, Max, Ryuu, and Hitoshi were already seated, chopsticks in hand. Tyson eagerly jumped into his seat, grabbing his own pairs of chopsticks. Katsumi smiled.

"Enjoy! I tried to make something to suit everyone's tastes, and hopefully you can tell me what you like so I can do better. Right now were have grilled chicken with a lemon sauce, beef strips with vegetables, pork stir fry with the traditional Chinese sauce and teriyaki sauce mixed together, vegetable friend rice, pork friend rice, fish filet… um… I think I got everything…" she put a finger to her lip as she looked at every tray of glistening food that screamed to be eaten, "Oh! Drinks! I have plain water, then some sparkling lemonade, and soda for you people who just want to pig out."

"Coke!" that with Tyson.

"Some lemonade sounds good." Ray.

"Me too!" Max.

"Water's fine." Hitoshi.

"I want a beer… but get me a diet." Ryuu

After smacking Ryuu upside the head, she turned to Kai, "Kai? Any requests?"

The Russian looked up at her, and shook his head.

"Sparks?"

Another headshake, this time from the Japanese-American.

"O-kay!" she said awkwardly, and then brightened, "Well, dig in! I'll get your drinks!"

Tyson was obviously the first one to start, and the last one to finish, taking a good chunk from every dish. After chugging his first cup of soda, Katsumi glared at his and he laughed meekly before going to get a refill. Katsumi rolled her eyes, and returned to her food, the friend rice and fish with a bit of chicken.

"This is really good Katsumi!" Max said between bites of beef and vegetables and his rice.

Katsumi giggled, "Thanks Maxie! A chef loves to know her food is appreciated!"

"This fish is amazing!" Ray commented, taking a larger portion of the fish filet.

"I figured that a neko would like fish." replied the chef, popping a piece of baby corn into her mouth. Tyson returned now, and settled heavily to begin eating again.

"Thish ish amazing!" he said, muffled due to the enormous amount of food he'd crammed into his maw.

"Glad… you enjoy it…" she grimaced at the mouthful of food.

The dinner continued on as the two teams learned about each other. Well, more like Max, Ray, and Tyson got to know Katsumi, Hitoshi, and Ryuu. Maiko and Kai just ate silently and solemnly. Then the door slammed open.

"So sorry I'm late!" a short, brown haired kid with large glasses perched on top of his head with a laptop was panting in the doorway.

"Chief!" Tyson called, his timing lucky since he'd just swallowed, "Where've you been?"

"Tokyo's traffic is horrible! I spent more time in the car than in the stores!"

"So this is the Chief?" Ryuu raised one eyebrow, "Nice."

Katsumi threw a carrot at him which he caught in his mouth, "Ryuu, be nice."

"Hello Chief, or Kenny. I'm Hitoshi. I'm one of the members of the Flameblades, the teams that's training with you. This is out leader Ryuu, then Katsumi, and Sparkie."

"Hi!" Kenny said cheerfully, giving a small wave, "Don't mean to be rude, but is there anyway I could eat? I'm starving!"

"There's plenty Chief!" Ray said, and pointed to the chair, "Go ahead and sit!"

Now conversation got a little repetitive as everyone caught Kenny up to speed so he wasn't left behind in the dust. Then after a long time of talking they got to newer conversations again.

By the time they'd finished, the time had snuck later into the night, and the warm full bellies brought on yawns. Hitoshi noticed this, and finally stood, holding his full stomach.

"I think it's getting a bit too late, we should probably go to bed." he said.

Tyson held his own stomach, which had distended over his jeans, "Yeah. That was good…"

"How would you know Tyson, you inhaled all of your food!" Ray teased, and Tyson grinned.

"That just proves it was good!" retorted the Japanese.

"Okay, enough." Katsumi said with a laugh, "Sparkie, let's go to…" she turned to where he sister had been seated next to her, but it was empty, "Never mind…"

Brushing aside the weird girl's disappearance, everyone, holding very full stomachs, rolled up the stairs to their beds, their thoughts on training tomorrow. Well, not Katsumi. She was just staring at the three sink loads of dishes she had to do.

"DAMN IT!"

_**A/N: Egad! Well, this is chapter three of PWF, and I guess I'm proud now! Although I have to say, I love how it's coming around so far! And as a note I've officially come to a few episodes before the end of the show! The question now is whether or not I should bring in Daichi and Hilary. Well, I already have a hilarious scene between Hilary and Katsumi, so her arrival is already planned. Although I'm in love with Daichi, I think he's hilarious. A bit annoying, but who isn't annoying when they want to be?**_

_**A/N Before I posted: Oh. My. God. I am so sorry readers who have been waiting for the next chapter! But I've had nasty writer's block, and I just got home from London with my sister, and I had been planning for that. Of course, that's no excuse considering I'm currently trying to get the last few paragraphs of chapter seven... after a month of trying. But I promise that I will try my best to return to writing!**_

_**I love your reviews! They help my pitiful block!**_


	4. On the First Day of Training

Chapter Four- On the First Day of Training My True Love Gave to Me

A slight tapping on the door roused Kai from his pleasant dream of kicking Tyson's ass in a beyblade match. Cursing the noise with his being since it had destroyed such an orgasmic dream, he slid out of his blankets onto the floor as he pulled a shirt on over his bare chest. No, he didn't sleep in the nude, only in sweatpants or boxers. If he slept like that… he shuddered to think what fans would do to him at night.

Holding Dranzer in his left hand, he pulled aside the sliding door to see a pajama clad Mai in the doorway, a book under her arm. She was in a blue camisole and black sweatpants; she almost looked normal despite the fact she now wore navy blue gloves. Then she spoke.

"Onee-san's made breakfast, you can come down when you want to, Kai-kun." her robotic voice made him scowl slightly.

"Sure, whatever." she was walking away before he got the ultimate pleasure of closing the door in her face. Inwardly he pouted at that.

Running a hand through his wild and sleep tousled hair, he sat back down on his bed. He couldn't help but think about how he was going to be able to survive through training with another group of annoying teenagers without going insane or committing suicide. Or both. The only one that didn't annoy him freaked him out.

Falling backwards, he sighed. Now he had to think of more training schedules again; ones that would suit both male AND female now. The only bright side was that at least Hilary, the female bane of this team's members, wasn't here. He could only pray she'd stay away.

Contemplating a few minutes, he then got up to answer the call of his stomach.

Downstairs… was hell…

Katsumi kept up to the fact that she was a good chef, from the smells he could detect. But the noise was bordering on deafening. He could distinctly hear one of the canines howl, he was guessing the jackal, and it seemed Ryuu and Katsumi were screaming at each other again. He could also guess that Tyson was loudly complaining.

Maiko appeared behind him, who was leading Ray down. Ray seemed to have a shocked expression at the noise as well. But Mai seemed to have a small smirk.

"Ray-kun, you are neko right?" she asked in her steady voice.

Said neko nodded, rubbing his pointed ears, "Yeah. They're really loud."

"Then I'll make them quiet." she lightly jumped the last seven steps, and walked forward, her ponytail swaying. Kai and Ray gave each other a look, and then followed her.

The kitchen was chaos, and that was putting it nicely. Max and Hitoshi were off to the side, watching the mess almost entertained. Katsumi was wielding a knife towards the chuckling Ryuu with Maggie around his neck, and was pointing at her. At her side Kin was barking, growling, and howling. And Tyson was whining while trying to steal food.

Maiko shook her head twice, and moved into the fray. Going into the fridge, she pulled out something.

Fighting tailed off when suddenly a cantaloupe flew through the air. Then somehow Maiko was there, her fan open and flaring even as she was several feet in the air. In two almost unseen swipes, the cantaloupe landed, and then slowly the fruit slid apart from itself in four perfect pieces.

"Next thing in the air…" was all the robotic teen had to say before she glided away. Her fan had already been closed and slid into the elastic band of her pants. Her book was flipped open and she was reading it.

"I guess that solves out problems," Hitoshi said with a grin, "Ryuu, come on and stop pulling Katsumi's pigtails."

"But it's so fun!" whined the rebel, and he gave one of the two long pigtails a tug before running out, cackling. Katsumi growled, and muttered swears in English, French, AND Japanese under her breath before turning back to where she was making pancakes.

Max laughed as he walked forward so he could lean on a counter, "Are all your mornings like this?"

"You mean torturous as I have to deal with coffee addicts? Yes! Plus, that asshole pulls my hair whenever they're in ponytails!" she groaned, pouring mix into the pan.

"But it seems like you're a good team, nevertheless," replied the American. Katsumi shrugged.

"You could say that. But please, I need to concentrate on the food. No offence I mean." she smiled warmly before turning so she could flip the pancake from before.

"No problem. Tyson, lets get out of here." Max said, watching the drooling teenager reach for the food.

"So… hungry…" he moaned.

"You just ate a bunch of food last night Tyson." Ray commented, and the American and the Chinese dragged the glutton away.

"Why!" whined Tyson, clutching his stomach, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"It's not even ready yet Ty!" Max said cheerily with a laughed.

"……. So?" the infamous needy pout was back.

The two laughed as they wandered around the vast mansion in awe. After getting into trouble like teenage boys did, they finally got to a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, and fresh orange juice, just squeezed.

Watching in both awe and disgust as Tyson began gorging himself. Katsumi was resting her cheek in the palm of her hand with bored eyes.

"Tyson…" she said warningly.

"Moo?" translated, Tyson's words were 'Yeah?'

"You do realize we're going to be training. You'll be sick to your stomach if you continue eating like that for too long." she stroked Kin's head, who was sitting next to her, eying the ham on her plate. Katsumi looked down with her peripheral vision, and smiled before tossing a piece of ham into the corner for her. The golden jackal dashed to wolf down the morsel. Tyson shook his head.

"I've eaten more than this whole table, and I've never gotten sick!" the blader boasted, and accentuated the point by taking another huge bite of a fluffy pancake slathered in maple syrup.

"I warned you…" she said trailing off, and rolled her eyes. Max, Kenny, and Ray shared a look as well, and then laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alright." Ryuu said firmly, his arms crossed, "Kai. I dunno how you train your team, so I figure for the first day treat it like we're not here."

"That won't be too hard for Kai," Tyson nagged with a grin, "I gotta say I want to face you again, Ryuu! Your Serponi is amazing!"

Ryuu looked at the violet, pristine blade in his hand, "Yeah, she's a beauty! But anyway! We're getting to training now. Katsumi, Hitoshi, face off. I'll do some weights for now. Sparks… Whatever…"

Maiko grinned infinitesimally, and turned around to head to a chin-ups bar was. She reached out a grabbed onto it. Pumping her legs a few times, she got into a good swing and ended up in a handstand on top. Her legs curved, and then she was comfortably sitting on the bar. She flipped out her book as she lay on the chin-up bar, and began to read.

"I guess that's that." Ray commented.

"Anyway, let's go!" Ryuu said, scowling in Maiko's direction, and went off to the weights. Katsumi laughed, wrapped an arm around Hitoshi, and the two went off to a stadium to battle. For a moment, the boys couldn't help but watch the two.

Katsumi revealed her blade at being electric blue, with lightning yellow and bright gold designs on it. There also seemed to be a bit beast in the bit piece, but from a distance they couldn't make it out. And before they could focus on it, she had it hooked to her matching launcher, one with a handle and not just an original block type one. She held it at the ready.

Hitoshi's blade was a much more plain color, being light and sandy in color. But around the bit piece were black swirls, giving it a flashy show. It too had a bit beast in the bit piece but again, he had it set in his matching launcher before they could tell what it was. But considering how Ryuu's bit best had turned out, they could only guess. Kin was standing next to Katsumi, the fur along her spine erect and puffed. Mari was also standing, but at Hitoshi's side. Her small fangs were bared, her claws also out. Her tail was puffed as Hitoshi readied himself for launch.

"Ready Hitoshi?" Katsumi asked with a smile in her eyes.

"Of course my dear," Hitoshi replied, using English and putting on a posh butler accent.

"One…"

"Two…"

"LET IT RIP!" both bladers pulled their launch cords, sending the two magnificent blades into a fast spin, and sent them ricocheting into the bowl, quickly the two blades launched at each other. Sparks literally flew as they crashed together, both bladers completely absorbed in their battle as they pushed their blades forward.

"Alright, pay attention guys." Kai drawled. Kind of hypocritically since he was watching as well as the blades crashed together, twirled, and moved around each other. These people really were experts, they weren't lying.

"Tyson, you still need to work on stamina, or Kenny says. Run laps around the mansion. Ray, join Ryuu at weights." the Russian commanded.

"What! Laps again! Aw man!" Tyson moaned all the way out of the room after a small protest.

Max moved forward, "What about me Kai?" he asked.

"Work on your launching some more. Keep going until it's perfect." Kai replied, and the blonde nodded.

"'Kay!" and he moved to another bowl where he could practice launching more.

Kai turned his attention back to Katsumi and Hitoshi, taking in their movements carefully.

Sparks still flew as the two tops smashed into each other over and over again in a brutal dual. But Kai could tell that though they clashed a lot, Hitoshi was doing less attacking, and finding more ways to loop around Katsumi's electric blue blade and catch behind her. She nodded every time he did, even as she flinched slightly.

"Good dodge, Hitoshi." she said, "But now I think it's time."

"I don't think so." Hitoshi replied, pushing up his glasses with one hand. Mari hissed and spat loudly.

"Oh I do." replied the female.

"That's too bad. Margoni, attack now!" Hitoshi called powerfully, and Mari meowed loudly, almost like a tiger's roar.

His sandy blade suddenly swooped in for an attack, and electric shocks flew everywhere. Kin was snarling, at fangs bared. Katsumi's eyes were hard.

Both blades now were giving harsh direct attacks, making bother bladers and animals pant. But both now held grins as their blades danced and crashed together.

"Not to bad Katsumi, you're attack had gotten stronger." Hitoshi commented, impressed.

The woman wiped off a small drop of sweat from her forehead, "Yeah, and your endurance had increased even more! You're getting good!"

The two blades collided again, and then circled around one more time before going for the killing blow.

"Margoni, finish her off now!" Hitoshi boomed.

The name of Katsumi's bit beast was then known, "Aureusoni! Time to end this!"

Kin howled loudly, grabbed everyone's attention. The two blades collided, and there was a bright light that crackled with energy and made everyone shield their eyes. Then it faded, and both bladers were holding their own respective blades. A tie.

Katsumi panted a moment before squealing and throwing herself into Hitoshi's arms, "I did it! I finally improved my attack!"

Hitoshi laughed, and swung her slightly, "You did good. But it's still easy to evade your attacks."

"Yeah well cause you've known me since we were seven. Erm… I was eight." she replied good-naturedly, "I'm gonna get a drink then run laps, 'kay? Laters!"

Katsumi vanished, and Hitoshi turned to see the others back to work, except Kai who was still watching him with slight, though hidden interest. Hitoshi grinned, waved, and went to practice launching again.

Ryuu grunted lightly as he lifted the weights. Since he was so manly, of course he was bench pressing about one hundred and twenty pounds, and wasn't showing it on his face. The noise was just to keep him breathing. Ray worked beside him, although he wasn't bench pressing, he was just doing arm curls to warm-up.

"Hitoshi's such a show off." the rebel commented as he set the weight in the stand to relax his muscles a moment and to take a swig from his water bottle, "Katsumi too. But I guess we've never had the pleasure in an audience." he wiped his lips, cracked his neck, and returned to working his arm muscles. He thought they were pretty sweet looking and sexy, but what the hell, he could get buffer.

"You guys seem close though. You say you've been together since you were seven?" Ray asked.

"Actually, Sparks was seven. She's the youngest here, along with the fucking freakiest. The rest of us are seventeen, and were eight when we met. I'm telling you, don't bother trying to open up Sparkie. Chit doesn't even trust me, and c'mon, I'm a likable guy!" he grinned mischievously.

Ray chuckled, "Yeah, she seems like a strange person."

"She is. By the way, no, you will never see her without gloves." Ryuu commented, and then turned the conversation, "So I hear you're from somewhere in China? Whereabouts?"

Ray shrugged, "Actually I lived in village in the middle of no where. We were pretty isolated, and we definitely got into beyblading much later than most people. But then I got Driger, and I left. Next thing I knew I had decided to join up with Tyson, Max, and Kai. Best friends since. My old team the White Tigers were kind of mad that I left, but in the end I guess they forgave me."

"Shit, they were mad at you for leaving weren't they?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes, but they got over it eventually. Guess it's good they did. I would hate it if Mariah, Lee, Gary, and Kevin- my old teammates- hated me still." Ray replied. Ryuu smirked devilishly.

"Oh, I know Mariah! Damn, she's cute in all those pictures. Maybe I could meet her and ask her on a date…" he trailed off with a smirk when the neko glared at him.

"Hey, she's like my little sister okay? Don't even think about it." he warned, and Ryuu chuckled.

"Nah, nah, I get it. Just pulling your leg. Trust me, Hitoshi is my non-blood bro. No one believes it, considering I'm a sexy rebel bastard and he's the intelligent sexy type." he said, then rested the weight down again to get another drink, "I think I'm done the weights…"

Ray moved from curls to where Ryuu had been before, but before starting on the weights, he looked around. Max was still launching Draciel, the green blade skating along the ground and various objects.

Draciel flew back into his palm, and Max smiled at it for a moment. He and Draciel had come a long way.

"Now," he reloaded his launcher, "Let's do this again! Let it riiiiiip!"

The beyblade flew from the launcher, and landed perfectly, spinning in one place for a moment before it shot off. Dodging around weight and training machines, he watched Ray's eyes as the blade zoomed around the bar of his weights. The neko's expression was pretty funny.

"Sorry Ray!" he called before moving so he could catch his blade again, "Perfect!"

Ray scowled, have wiped away the shocked expression of wide eyes, open mouth, and a small squeak.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aw, c'mon! Why do I have to be the only one to run laps?" Tyson panted, taking off his hat to wipe away the thick sheen of sweat on his forehead with said cap.

"You're not the only one now!" a feminine voice echoed behind him, and he abruptly spun, launcher already in hand.

"Who's there?" he called, setting Dragoon in his launcher.

There was a rustle before Katsumi dropped from above, and landed in a crouch with one hand on the ground. She flipped her ponytails back, and popped up with a grin.

"Heya Ty!" she said, "Figured you needed a partner. I got water too."

She held out a bottle for him, and he eagerly snatched it. Trust Tyson to forget to grab a water bottle before he started running around a _mansion_ that was only _two_ _floors high_. The building itself was about fifteen thousand feet by the area of the first floor. That would be a little less than three MILES in area…

"Thanks, I needed that." Tyson panted, wiping his mouth, "How big is this place?"

"Well, it IS a mansion. The owner of this house is loaded, I mean, I have a television in my kitchen! That's pretty awesome." she stretched out her legs muscles quickly before stretching her back once. She looked over to Tyson, "Shall we?"

Tyson groaned, "Fine. Still dunno why I have to do laps…" he grumbled under his breath as the two started running.

"Think about it, at least you get to run with a girl!" Katsumi replied with a chuckle, jumping onto a random stump and getting a few feet again by leaping off.

"Yeah, great." replied the teenager sarcastically.

Katsumi gave him a look, "You're seventeen right? Are you sure you've gone through puberty? You're seriously not interested in girls? Unless…. Men?"

"What?!" Tyson gasped, and promptly tripped over his own feet and fell flat on the ground. Moaning in pain, he mentally rolled his eyes when he realized Katsumi was laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't realize you were gay!" she gasped in laughter.

"No! I'm not gay!" he protested, looking up from the ground, and reaching up to wipe off the dirt.

Katsumi's head tilted to the side, "You're not?" then she perked her head, "Wow, she's already caught me- OOF!"

She rolled onto the ground as suddenly a golden jackal barreled into her, barking enthusiastically. While Tyson got back onto his feet the female and jackal wrestled around. When she noticed him up, and quickly flipped the jackal off and bouncing to her feet.

"Sorry. Kin can't jump around on ceilings, so she took the long way round" she explained, "Shall we?"

The two resumed chatting, this time Kin trotting at their side. The two chatted the whole time, and Tyson found that although she was odd, she wasn't that bad of a person. She definitely wasn't Hilary, she could at least go twenty minutes without getting into a screaming fest with him. And Kin was also very friendly, since Katsumi didn't seem upset or angry.

"Hey, what's your grandfather like?" she asked at one point, and he groaned.

"Oh my goodness, he's insane! He's always trying to get me to be serious about kendo, and will attack at random times." he burst, running a hand over his face. He grimaced at the sticky feel from perspiration.

"Sounds like he loves you." Katsumi replied with a devilish grin, turning so she was running backwards and facing him, "But seriously, will we be able to meet him?

"I hope not." replied the teenager, and the two continued to silence for the rest of jogging, until Kenny came out and met them at the front of the mansion. Katsumi smiled, and snatched the towel from Kenny's hands that was aimed for Tyson.

"Thanks Chief! Just what I needed!" she grinned over her shoulder at Tyson, then stuck out her tongue. Kenny rolled his unseen eyes as Tyson imitated her, and the two stood there like children with their tongues out until in a flash, Katsumi had grabbed Tyson's and pulled. The boy cried out in surprise.

"What the hell??" he sputtered, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like an idiot.

"Gotcha!" she laughed, and she and Kin escaped inside, "I'm taking a cold shower!"

"She _had_ to announce that…" Tyson muttered, and then turned to Kenny, "Anything new Chief?"

"Not really. Just making sure you were actually keeping to the exercise Kai assigned you to." replied the petite teenager, clutching his sacred laptop containing Dizzi.

"You think I wouldn't?" the blue-haired teenager pouted, and crossed his arms, "You got another towel?"

"Nope! You'll have to get one yourself!" the Chief's grin was wide, and Tyson nearly cried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maiko watched Kai and the others from her small perch on the chin-up bar. The book she was reading, _Eclipse_ by Stephanie Meyer, was good, but having all of the distracting noises made her curious to watch them. Kai had actually gotten to training, and was currently launching Dranzer to do a series of complex maneuvers involving hitting cans, going along bars and walls and tree branches, and other fancy show-off moves.

Her mismatched eyes then shifted to Max, who had actually gone to help Ray by now. Katsumi had returned, Kin trotting as her side with her tongue lolling out. Tyson followed shortly after, his face bright red from his run. It was funny that Katsumi had already cooled off, her hair now sopping wet and back in two neat ponytails, while Tyson was still panting and drinking water, trying to cool down.

Ryuu was lounging around, his iPod blasting some random metal band. Probably Dragonforce, which was his latest fad. Mai couldn't help but admit that the band wasn't bad.

Hitoshi had disappeared, claiming that there was something he had to do. Maiko knew that he was probably just trying to get in contact with his parents, who were moderately wealthy, and very busy. He still hadn't gotten in contact with them.

Her head tipped slightly, her long ponytail swinging as she listened to Konta's whines. The fox kit had been sitting beneath her the whole time, vying for attention. With a sigh, she shifted so she was suddenly upside down and hanging by her legs. A quick swing and she flipped down onto her feet. She didn't go far from her crouched position as she was promptly pushed to the ground by an over affectionate fox kit, who proceeded to rain kisses on her face.

Ryuu glance over to see the silent redhead grinning while trying to lessen the amount of love she received from the fox. It made him laugh as he pressed pause on his music.

"See how it feels Sparks? You and your puppy love attack?" he called, and Maiko sent him a deadly glare as she pulled out her fan. His eyes widened, then calmed as he flipped her off and turned on his music again. The fan snapped shut the mere inch it had been opened and she slid it back into the two straps around her pant legs to hold her weapon in one spot.

"Konta." she said firmly, "Enough."

The tiny red fox backed off to sit on her belly, his puffy and white tipped tail wagging. She ruffled the fur between his pointed ears before scooping him up so she herself could sit up. It was then she noticed everyone was looked at her oddly. Red washed over her face, and she jumped to her feet to storm out.

'_Is it wrong to be affectionate?!'_ she thought to herself with a sigh, _'I guess it is with me… Oh well.'_

Flipping her book open to the page she'd been on previously, Konta easily nestled on top of her head as she continued through her day, ignoring the stares she received that day. Maybe being with new people wouldn't drive her insane.

She really didn't want to go back to her old therapist. That room always smelled like cabbage, and the old hag wouldn't let Konta in.

Other than the looks, the rest of the day was normal. She didn't have to do the dishes as usual, and no one had inspired her wrath.

"SPARKS! GET KONTA OUT OF HERE! GAH FUCK!"

Well, except for Ryuu. For flipping her off, she let Konta be his affectionate self and glomp the rebel.

That made the day a good day.

**_A/N: As a reward for me finally finishing the last TWO paragraphs of chapter seven that I have been working on for a ridiculous amount of time (and trust me, when you read them they are not impressive), I am posting chapter four! I think I got enough reviews to make me happy so I'm putting it up! And since I forgot the reply to my reviews, I'll do all of the ones I forgot. But I will be in a bit of a slum. My friend and favorite pet, my bearded dragon Smaug, just died this morning, and I just buried him an hour or two ago. I hate death, so even his has really hurt me. So if anything, I might write something angsty T.T But don't worry, I hope to be back to normal soon. I just hope your reviews will bring a smile to my face again._**

**_Review Replies_**

**_Red On The Head: Awwww, thank you! I hate ending my chapters, I never know how to do it! But your review has made me confidant! :) And I love using vivid words, I think it describes the scenery and words so much better!_**

**_BlueChic: Was this soon enough for you? :)_**

**_TalaTati19: RAINBOWS AND BUNNIES!! Teehee. And yes, I KNOW I took forever to update. BUT! I want your next chapter, or I might kidnap a certain little poodle called Bibi! -evil cackle-_**

**_FairyDyris: Don't worry, I do not intend to make the Flameblades too powerful. But I'm also following how the show often worked, making it seem like they're all too powerful for the team. But they do have their weakness's, and they come in during the tournament. But there are three months till them! If no one knew that yet... oops... And yes, I love to write about food, but them it makes me wish I could cook... T.T_**

**_Fade To Blue: :) It should be soon, if not in this chapter. If not, I'll edit the next chapter to have it!_**

**_marishka91: You're review made my heart run in happy little circles! Wth you and several other reviewers, if you review each chapter, it will keep me typing! Thank you so much! -huggles-_**

**_Rene Miashi: Another reviewer joins the troop! Thanks for the review and I hope you can help me along with this story! The more reviews I get, the longer this story goes without me losing my writing gas permanently!!_**


	5. Crazy Stalker Girls

Chapter Five- Crazy Stalker Girls

The alarm clock was blaring in her ears, which was severely unpleasant. She tried rolling over to give the alarm clock a good smack, but something soft and warm blocked her path. Taking in a loud breath through her nose and letting it out as a groggy sigh, she poked the figure next to her.

"Mph… Sparks, get the clock…" Katsumi murmured pitifully, and then rolled back over.

Maiko's tired voice rang out now, "Onee-chan, you have to go make breakfast…"

In her tiredness, Katsumi realized she'd forgotten, "Oh yeah. We're not in England anymore are we?"

"No, Onee-chan. We're in Japan."

The haggard red-head slid out of bed, running her hand through her tangled sanguine hair, "Oh yeah… I… forgot…." Her memory came flooding back to her as her groggy mind cleared.

Maiko grunted softly, and pulled the blankets over her head, and rolled into the spot Katsumi had been using, stealing the fading heat.

"You're not coming?" Katsumi teased as she ran a black brush through her hair, tugging out the snarls and returning it to its mostly straight form. The lump in their shared bed grunted again, and shifted. Katsumi sighed, and aimed carefully with her brush before letting it fly into the middle of the blanket smothered lump. It didn't move.

"Whatever!" she said with a smile on her face, and skipped quietly downstairs in her pajamas, which was shockingly different to her sibling's PJs. Similar as in they both slept in camisoles. Hers were just pink, while Mai's was a dark blue. Mai wore sweatpants, while she'd raided Ryuu's drawer, and stolen a pair of his black boxers.

Moving into the kitchen, Kin suddenly at her heels, she ran a hand along a counter lovingly

"Okay, I have… six Japanese, one Russian, an American, and a Chinese neko to feed…" she wondered allowed as she moved to the refrigerator. Opening the stainless steel cooler, her mismatched eyes (swapped in colors from Mai) took it what she had. To feed nine people, Tyson having the ultimate in voracious appetites, this was going to be a chore. Pulling out a dozen eggs she set them down, and pulled out the proper ingredients for donuts. Maybe fresh backed donuts would please her new eaters.

Cracking open the eggs, she added some to one bowl, some to another. Yes, she needed eggs for the donuts, but not too many so she put the rest into a bowl to be whisked up. A pan with melting butter found itself on the stove on medium flame as she set a package of bacon beside the stove.

She sighed when she felt the brush of fur that was her jackal. The golden brown creature was circling around her feet, begging for attention. Lowering her face to touch noses with the canine, she quickly stood back up.

"Kin, go lie down." she ordered, and the jackal, with wide eyes, turned away and plopped herself down out of the way. Chuckling, Katsumi returned to cooking.

Working smoothly, she got the donuts-holes-to-be on the oven to bake, and moved to the eggs and bacon. Whisking salt and pepper into the eggs, she pulled out a large pant, and set it on the back burner, Pammed it, then dumped the at least ten eggs in there to be scrambled. As the pan started to warm, and to thus warm the eggs, she began layering strips of bacon down, relishing in the sounds of sizzling grease. It was euphonious to her.

She popping in her own pair of ear buds to her iPod that she'd bought in America, and flipped to one of the American bands her home stay had introduced her to. It was a foreign singer named Josh Groban who did his song in many different languages.

Their home stay in America had been a family of five; mother, father, two brothers, and a sister that was twinned with one of the boys. He'd given them the CDs saying he was "the singing voice of sex". Strange how a fifteen-year-old guy would say that, but Katsumi had to agree.

She danced around in her kitchen, her footsteps slow and coordinated as she moved around the stove and counter. Knifes, spoons, whiskers, and other tools flashed in her hands as she wielded them like any other weapon she was familiar with.

In the end, along with the donuts and eggs, she'd also made some more dinner-like food, including some slow simmered pork and vegetables. She also took plain yogurt, and dicing fruits, she mixed them together to make a tasty fruit yogurt.

Small movements in the corner of her eye made her spin to see Ray in the doorway, tiredly rubbing his eyes. But he stopped when he realized how ridiculous she looked, whisker that was dripping in egg held threateningly in her hand. She glanced over when some egg dripped on her, and blushed marginally. Lowering the egg beater into the sink and pulled out her ear buds, she returned to checking on everything.

"Good morning Ray." she said, ignoring her previous antics. That just made the neko snort with laughter. She rolled her eyes.

"Morning," was his reply, "Ryuu and Hitoshi were right, you really do like to cook."

Katsumi glanced over her shoulder for only a moment before moving to put the large bowl of fresh fruit yogurt in the fridge, "Well, me and Sparkie had been living alone as soon as I could leave the house. We've had quite a few issues with our family, and it was easier to leave. I'd always loved cooking, and I had to do it more, since the fanciest thing Sparks can make it instant ramen and mac and cheese."

The neko laughed, "You're not kidding are you?"

"One hundred percent serious!" shot back the chef, and she noticed his eyes watching her hands expertly chop an apple, "You cook?"

"Well," Ray replied, "I have an uncle who owns a restaurant in France. I learned to cook from him, so I guess I'm okay."

"I guess I'll have to steal you occasionally to help me make dinner." she teased, then put back in a single ear bud to check on the pork again. It was only a few minutes from being done.

"If you want something to hold you, there's yogurt in a bowl in the fridge. I just added the fruit, so in a few minutes the taste should have mixed with the vanilla." she offered, moving to the oven as it beeped. Pulling on the oh-so-stylish oven mitts, she pulled out a tray of donut holes. Well, they weren't really round, but she didn't really care. Taste was all that really mattered in the end.

"Really? Thanks." Ray said, and moved to pull out the bowl and serve himself some.

Maiko appeared in the door, her hair down and limp. She was rubbing her red eye as she walked forward.

"Onee-chan, ohayo." she said, then noticed Ray sitting on the counter, happily eating yogurt, "Oh, ohayo Ray-kun."

"Morning Sparkie." said Katsumi, and tossed a donut hole at her younger sister, who caught it in one hand while Konta scampered in, Kin hot on his heels. Mai popped the hole in her mouth, and chewed; her sister had already applied the glaze, and she had to admit, it was delicious. She nodded towards her sister, who returned it brightly, and returned to glazing, humming contently to Josh Groban.

As the boys slowed filed in, Katsumi was just setting the table for their breakfast. Kai was the next to arrive, followed by Hitoshi, Max, Ryuu, and lastly, Tyson. Although Ryuu made the largest commotion.

"Katsumi! Stop stealing my boxers!" he yelled, pointing at the chef, or more specifically her black boxers.

"But Ryuu, I need something to sleep in." she replied, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah, that smells good!" Tyson was already practically drooling, and killing the angry mood of Ryuu. Katsumi rolled her eyes as she tossed a nice chunk of pork at each of the three predators there. Each animal trotted to their respective master's feet and chowed down. It didn't take long for the humans to follow suit.

"Onee-chan," Maiko spoke up over the sounds of chewing and… well, the sounds of Tyson inhaling, "You said you wanted to go shopping again, and… school?"

Tyson gasped in horror at the word, and other eyes looked at her in shock. School, words that one cringed at, and this girl was suggesting it?

"Don't have a heart attack people. Sparkie doesn't train at all (lucky bitch) so she needs something to do to keep her brain from melting. Usually while we're training, she's in extra classes." Ryuu said with a laugh.

"Ryuu-kun, you just do not like school because you fail your classes." the cold red-head replied, and Ryuu's face went red.

"I do not! I just don't bother with the tests!" he growled. Maiko's black eye opened as she looked at him.

"Therefore, you fail… Ryuu-kun." was her reply.

"What do you have to say about it, you annoying kid!" Ryuu was standing now, and Max noticed that Hitoshi was smiling, along with Katsumi.

"I'm only one year younger than you, Ryuu-kun." Ryuu's eye twitched.

"My god! You are so fucking annoying! How the fuck do you beat me?" he groaned, running a hand over his face, his almost violet eyes flashing.

"Ryuu-kun, I don't try to be better than you." Maiko said coolly as she stood up. Konta perked up from his empty bowl, and ran to jump up to her seat, then to the table so the red-head could lift him. His black nose nuzzled into her owner's neck as he let out a happy yip. His breath smelled of his last meal- meat.

"Bitch!" Ryuu growled, and Katsumi finally stood.

"Okay Ryuu, you've had your rant, now stop insulting my little sister." her glare made Ryuu flinch as she skillfully flipped out a steak knife.

"Where the hell did you get that!" he cried. Katsumi smiled sickly sweet, and shrugged.

It was easy to assume that the fight ended there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hai, hai! I haven't been shopping in Tokyo in a long time!" Katsumi cried, stretching her arms to the sky. She certainly looked out of place with her flowing red hair and American appearance, save for the shape of her eyes, and the low cut jeans and white tank top with a picture of a cat on it. Also, the golden jackal trotting at her side brought many looks.

"Onee-chan, you're making a scene." Mai said flatly, holding Konta close to her chest. The fox was perfectly content to lay in her arms, licking his chops when he smelt ramen from a stand not to far away. The red head had changed from her pajamas to a plain black tee shirt and slacks.

"Sparkie, I think she always makes a scene wherever she goes." Ryuu said absently, but he was too busy winking at a group of passing girls. They looked at each other and giggled before scurrying away. Ryuu's grin was hungry as he waved.

"Wow, you guys really lived here all this time?" Max, who had come along with them, towing Tyson, Ray, and Kai with him, "That's so cool!"

Hitoshi turned to face the GRevolutions, "Yes, in fact, we've already contacted some old friends. Unless you don't have a cell phone, if you're uncomfortable, you can split from us."

"Um…" Tyson scratched his head, "I left mine at the house…"

Ray and Max groaned, and Kai just rolled his eyes;. He didn't really know why he'd come along…

"Well, if anything, you can take Sparkie's! No wait…" Katsumi flinched at Mai's glare, "You can take Hitoshi's, if he doesn't mind. We've already had our cell phones from here, so we just turned them back on to work again!"

"I think it might be cool to meet some of your old friends." Ray said, and Max and Tyson nodded.

"Katsumi-chan!" the high, very feminine voice interrupted their conversation as a raven haired blur suddenly crashed into the elder sister, who stumbled back first in shock, then cried out.

"Hikaru!" she cried, hugging back the small woman before them, now speaking very quickly in Japanese, "Where's Saburo?"

"He'll be meeting us at the usual hangout. Sparkie-chan! You're here too?! Awesome!" something wasn't right in the bright, smiling eyes to Ray when she saw the younger sister.

"Not for long, Hikaru-chan. I'll be leaving to go shopping in a moment." she replied, shifting with Konta as the eager fox kit tried to get in a position to play with her long ponytail.

"No, no! I want to hear all your stories from America and England! Ryuu-kun, Hitoshi-kun, you're staying too, right?" Hikaru's wide brown eyes were begging.

Ryuu wrapped an arm around the eager Japanese, "Of course, chika, and I can tell you all the gory details. AI, AI, AI! Hikaru!" he cried when she grabbed the skin of his hand and twisted. He removed his arm very swiftly.

Hikaru turned to Hitoshi, and waved with a smile, "Sorry for not saying hey to you, Hitoshi. I just glomped the first person I saw."

"That's okay." he replied, "May I introduce to you the GRevolutions: Granger Tyson, Tate Max, Kenny, and Hiwatari-"

"KAI!" she finished with a high pitched squeal that made Konta, Kin, and Mari- who had been on Hitoshi's shoulder the whole time- whine at the loud noise. People on the street looked over, completely confused until they saw the GRevolutions. Ryuu glared at Hikaru.

"Nice one, Hikaru." he snapped.

"So_rry_!" replied the girl, "It's just, when I see the hottest guy in the world, I couldn't help it! Saburo should be at the hangout, so let's run! I can hear the other fangirls!"

True enough, Max, Tyson, Ray, and Kai could all hear their names being murmured. The last thing they wanted was fans attacking them.

"Run!" Tyson called, and everyone darted after the Flameblades and Hikaru who led the way. Dodging possible mobs of fans that were now on alert, it took a while to go only a few blocks of Tokyo.

When they finally arrived at their destination, everyone was panting, save for the animals and Maiko. She just walked up to the serving counter, and hit the bell on the surface.

"Jiijii!!" Ryuu called, using the ruder name for 'grandfather', "Are you gonna serve us or what! We haven't been here in a year, you forget about us senile man?"

There was a surprised cry, and the sound of falling pots and pans, and the GRevolutions looked at each other. This was most definitely an odd sight when an elderly man with an aged, wrinkled face, wispy white hair, and grey eyes, dressed in a way that reminded then strongly of Tyson's grandfather, stepped out through the 'door' that was actually just a blanket.

"Ryuu! Hitoshi! Katsumi! And even little Maiko! You've all come!" the old man had a surprisingly youthful voice, but he still looked old as he walked slowly over to encase the four teenagers in warm hugs. He was laughing when he parted with Mai.

"Still wearing those gloves Maiko? You've grown so much, but haven't changed a bit." he said.

"It's been a long time, Jii-chan." Mai replied, a surprising smile in her eyes

"It has, it has. Ohayo, Hikaru, how are you?" the old man turned to the raven haired girl, who was practically drooling in Kai's direction. It was taking all his self control not to run. Fan girls were scary when they wanted to be.

"Huh?" she turned to see him, "Oh, I'm okay. Katsumi-chan, introduce your friends!"

Katsumi rolled her eyes, "Jii-chan, this is Granger Tyson, Tate Max, Kenny, and Hiwatari Kai."

The grandfather bowed to everyone, though it was aimed to the GRevolutions, "Pleasure to meet you. I am Jii-chan, or Jiijii to the ever rude Ryuu. You're all welcome in my little ramen shop! And I have to say it's a surprise to have the famous GRevolutions coming to MY shop to have MY ramen. I feel extremely honored and lucky! Katsumi, are you going to work under me again?"

Katsumi grinned regretfully, "With I could, Jii-chan, but I'm living outside of Tokyo with everyone. Well, except Hikaru. But I can help for now. Just tell me where my uniform is!"

"In the back, where it's been all this time. I hope it still fits!" he replied, and Katsumi disappeared behind the blanket. Kin just jumped up into one of the booths, and soon Konta and Mari followed. Grandfather turned to the GRevolutions, "Now, you've never been here, so I'll need to ask you what you're favorite ramen is. I already know everyone else's usual. What do you like? Oh, I forgot, poor senile old me. Take a seat, take a seat!"

The miniature restaurant was comfortably set up, with a dark wood floor and walls, and the whole room smelled of delicious ramen. There were a few four person booths set on one wall, and there were also a few normal tables with chair. Then there was the counter where there were several stools, and an area to order. It was all old, but in good shape, and felt very homey. Grandfather lead them to the counter, and encouraged them all to sit, including the Flameblades and Hikaru, who ran for a seat next to Kai.

"So, Maiko's, Ryuu's, Hitoshi's, Hikaru's, and Katsumi's usuals! Now, I have any ramen you like, GRevolutions. Chicken, beef, shrimp, lamb, pork, curry, house, anything; ever since Katsumi started under me I have a wide variety, and more than just ramen now!" he held out a few menus, which though small, every dish sounded delicious, so it was a difficult choice.

"Wow, this all looks so great, I don't know what to choose! I'm starving now!" Tyson crowed, and everyone rolled there eyes, while Grandfather just laughed.

"Well, I'm always eager to please an empty stomach!" he replied, and turned to the others, "So, how did you come to blading with my grandchildren that I've adopted?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly known until…" Ray trailed off suddenly, and Ryuu snickered. Grandfather looked confused for a moment before Maiko spoke up.

"Ray-kun, Max-kun, and Tyson-kun walked in on Onee-chan while she was in the bathes." she said, and Grandfather was silent a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"D-Did you really do that! Oh my! Katsumi must have been very embarrassed!" he forced through bouts of giggles. Katsumi poked her head out, scowling.

"You think? Jii-chan! I thought my face would never cool down again!" she said, then disappeared again.

"We didn't know anyone else was going to be there. Kai never told us." Max informed Grandfather, trying to hold back his embarrassment at the memory.

"I was going to…" Kai said with his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the affectionate looks he was getting from Hikaru. The Japanese girl seemed completely smitten with him. Of course, who wouldn't be, with his unending sexiness?

"You still never did Kai!" retorted Tyson, "I was scarred from that! No offense Sparkie, but I thought I was gonna die that day!"

"You probably would have if Katsumi hadn't stopped her." Hitoshi commented.

"By the way, have you chosen your orders yet?" Grandfather interrupted, and the GRevolutions realized they'd forgotten to order. Well, Kai hadn't, but he wasn't going to remind them.

"Five of your house specials!" any surprise as to who that was?

"The shrimp special sounds good!"

"Oh, pork ramen for me!"

"I've never had curry ramen before…"

"You'll need a pitcher of water, Ray."

"So? It sounds good!"

"I'll have lamb ramen."

"Thank you Kai, I'll get straight to it. Katsumi!" Grandfather said.

I hear you, I hear you!" Katsumi came out, and the Grevolutions were able to see Katsumi in a uniform. Her hair was back up in two pigtails, and no one could deny that her uniform was cute. The shirt was a cute white blouse that had a scoop neck to show cleavage, and hung slightly off the shoulders, and the sleeves went to mid-upper arm. The skirt was short, to mid-thigh, and was also white, though with pink linings. She kept her five bangle bracelets on her slender wrist, and she held a small pad and pencil.

When she realized the looks she was getting from all five of the GRevolutions, she blushed, and pulled at the neckline of her blouse.

"I tell you, that Jii-chan is secret perverted old man. At fifteen he had me in this uniform!" she said, trying to play it off, and moved to where the pitchers of water were. Grabbing a few glasses, she slid them skillfully down the counter until everyone had one and she could fill them with icy water. She poured one for herself, and sipped it while leaning on the counter.

"Hey, Kenny!" she said in a wondering tone.

"Y-Yes?" the geeky teenager couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the exposed skin until there was a light slap upside his head, "Yeah?"

Katsumi restrained herself from rolled her eyes, and continued, "Do you do any blading on the GRevolutions? I know from what Hitoshi told me you basically help them in trained, and your bit beast… Dizzi? I still don't really get that…"

"Oh! You guys haven't met Dizzi yet! I forgot!" Kenny always had his laptop with him, so he wiped it out, and opened it up before setting it on top of the counter. It only took a moment for the laptop to power up.

"Good morning Kenny!" the slightly robotic voice rang out from the laptop, making three of the Flameblades jumped. Maiko opened her eyes in curiosity.

"Morning Dizzi. Hey, did you know we were going to meet up with the Flameblades?" asked the geek, adjusting his glasses.

"No, I didn't, but how rude Kenny! I still haven't met them!" the voice seemed to focus on the people the bit beast caught in the laptop hadn't spoken to before, "Hello! Kenny seems to like to ignore my existence, so I never got to greet you. I'm Dizzi!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Ryuu interrupted, shaking his head, "Your bit beast is in your _laptop_?! How'd you managed that!"

"Trust me, I didn't want this." the feminine voice replied, "Ask Kenny."

Said boy blushed, but was saved when a few bowls of ramen suddenly appeared. Somehow Katsumi had disappeared and reappeared with a tray with Hitoshi's, Ryuu's, and Maiko's bowls of ramen. Ryuu had beef, Hitoshi had pork, and Maiko had the house special. The three took a pair of wooden chopsticks from the cup full of them, and murmured a quietly 'Itadakimasu' before starting to eat. Then Katsumi returned, and placed a shrimp bowl in from of Kenny, a house special for Tyson, pork for Kenny, curry for Ray and a lamb ramen for Kai. Another round, and Kin, Mari, and Konta all had a bowl of goodies that were safe for their stomachs.

"Hey! I thought I ordered five!" Tyson protested, and a pair of chopsticks hit him in the face.

"We can only cook so fast! They'll be out in a few!" snapped the waitress, and disappeared behind the curtain. Tyson scowled a moment before the smell of the food forced him to begin digging in.

"She's not getting a tip from me…" he muttered under his breath, but everyone ignored him.

A new, male voice joined them, "Hey Jii-chan! Can I get my usual?!"

"Ohayo, Saburo!" Hikaru called.

"Saburo, man! How's it going?" Ryuu said next, and everyone turned to take in the suddenly shocked Japanese teenager standing in the doorway. His hair was as black as Hikaru's, and his eyes an even darker brown. He was thin, dressed in a red polo and black pants. He looked utterly shocked to see the Flameblades there, and the GRevolutions, but the Flameblades were upfront.

"Ryuu! Hitoshi! Sparkie! You're back from Europe?!" he said, completely dumbstruck.

"Yeah man, we just flew in a few days ago. We're chilling at a bitching mansion outside of Tokyo for a while." Ryuu said while he walked up to the teenager who was only an inch or two smaller than him. The two slapped hands, and bumped each other's shoulder before chuckling and going into a manly hug. Hitoshi joined them, and did the same. Maiko waved before turning back to her ramen and her book. Then a squeal caught everyone's attention.

"Saburo!" a blur of red, white, and pink appeared and completely jumped onto the poor boy, who actually seemed to anticipate it, and wrapped his arms around her, and swung the hyper teenager in a wide circle, "Oh Kami, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, Katsumi!" he replied, literally holding her in the air under her shoulders, "Damn, you look great!"

She laughed, "Thanks. So do you! Although you're still wearing those silly polo's."

He blushed, and shrugged, "I can only change so fast. Hey Hikaru, why didn't you tell me we were gonna have more than just the gang? I didn't even know you knew the GRevolutions!"

"I wish I did…" her voice was dreamy as she stared at Kai, who was restraining himself from getting a bulging vein in his forehead.

"No, Saburo, the Grevs are living with us!" Ryuu said to break the awkwardness Hikaru had caused.

"No joke?!" his eyes were wide.

"None. Now c'mon, Jiijii, you have a customer!" Ryuu called, "Saburo's usual!"

"I heard you! Ohayo, Saburo!" the wizened face poked out a moment so he could wave.

"Ohayo, Jii-chan, how's the shop?" Saburo replied, placing Katsumi back on the ground and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Perfectly fine, Saburo. Now take a seat and stop flirting with my temporary staff." Grandfather's face disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." he said, and removed his arm from Katsumi before taking a seat next to Hitoshi, "So, would it be annoying if I asked you guys what it's like being world champs?"

Tyson grinned, "Of course not! It's absolutely awesome knowing you're the best!"

"One of the best," Max corrected.

"Yeah, you seem to forget that Ryuu totally kicked your ass." Ray continued, and Tyson flushed, and returned to inhaling his ramen. Ryuu snickered, and slurped of a noodle with pride.

"Ryuu, kick Tyson's ass? I don't believe it." Saburo replied, "Maybe if it was Sparkie, I might."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ryuu said, looking angry, "Are you sayin' I can't blade, Saburo?"

"Of course not, but all three of you pale in comparison to her, and you beating Tyson, that kinda makes me scared." he replied, running a hand nervously through his hair.

The GRevolutions, on the other hand, where looking at Maiko in a mixture of curiosity and amazement. They hadn't even seen her lift a finger as far as training other than battle Katsumi every so often, and she could beat them? Said woman was just eating slowing, her eyes skirting back and forth across the pages of the books. Tyson leaned in to talk to the withdrawn person.

"Wait, they say you're better than even Ryuu? Awesome, how bout a match?" he pulled out his trusty blade, letting the light hit it perfectly. Maiko looked at him with her one red eye, then turned back to her book, using her chopsticks to lift more noodles to her mouth. Tyson gave her an odd look.

"O-Okay…" he said, and returned to his food too. Grandfather then shuffled out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of ramen for Saburo. He turned to look at Maiko.

"Maiko, I forgot to ask. The radio speakers aren't working, could you take a look? Your perch it still up there and the tools are in the back." he asked

Maiko nodded, and slipped through the door and returned very swiftly. She moved to the corner, where there was a speaker mounted in the corner, next to a bar that stuck out a few feet before attaching to the other wall. Maiko easily jumped onto the counter, and tensed her legs before jumping towards that bar. Curling as she grabbed it, her feet hit the wall with a loud thud, and she pushed so she swung up to the top of the bar. Sitting comfortably, she pulled out a handful of tools, and began tinkering with the speaker as Grandfather turned off the radio, which was playing quietly.

Scattered conversation, including Katsumi finally coming to sit and eat, and tear the Kai-loving Hikaru away from contemplating her favorite material. Hitoshi and Kenny got into a small conversation with Dizzi and some of the Grevolutions more exciting battles. Kai finished off his meal, and placed the chopsticks in his bowl, and was about to ask when suddenly Maiko dropped from her spot, straightened, and took his bowl before disappearing into the back. Kai gave her an odd look.

'_Weird girl,_' he thought, '_I wonder what she's hiding…_'

"So Kai," Hikaru's annoying voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned to face the fan girl, "What's it like being a world champ? You're pretty popular now, got a girlfriend?"

'_Save me… I don't need girls hitting on me now… Annoying, all of them. Well, almost. Either creepy or annoying as fuck…_' he thought before shaking his head marginally.

He could practically see the hearts and stars jump into her eyes, "Really, that's awesome! 'Cause I've had a crush on you for like… ever!"

He had to hold himself back from bolting out the door, '_GOD DAMMIT!_'

A cloth landed peculiarly loudly in front of Hikaru on the counter, and she turned to see Maiko, who moved to the table to wipe away any stray drops from Kai's eating area.

"Hikaru-chan, I don't think it's polite to try and date someone you don't know other than looks. You might be taken advantage of in the end." she said in her normal, monotonous tone, "Be more careful of who you lust after."

Tyson, Max, and Ray all leaned over the counter to look down it to see where this was coming from. Maiko looked up a moment, and then gave the counter one last wipe before tossing the washcloth into a bin of soapy water. Hikaru held back a nasty glare.

"I'm not _lusting_ after Kai-kun, Takashi." she said, using Maiko's last name instead of her nickname, "I've admired Kai-kun for a long time. I'm not _lusting_."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself Hikaru." Ryuu commented, "Lemme guess, the object of your…" he waggled his eyebrows, and Hikaru had the good graces to blush.

"NO!" she answered too quickly and defensively.

It took a while for the conversation to drift away from Kai. Soon everyone was waiting on Tyson to finish his last three bowls of ramen, which he whole-heartedly dug into.

"Hitoshi, I heard you guys lived in America. Did you live anywhere near New York City?" Max asked the white haired teen.

"No, actually. We lived with a family in Miami for six months, learned English and picking up on some American blading moves. It was pretty awesome. Our family was amazingly nice, and so was out London family." he replied, pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger.

"You lived in London too?" Ray popped in, his golden neko eyes wide with fascination, "We've been there, and it was nice."

"It was amazing." said Hitoshi, "We lived in this large flat there, and the family was rather full of little children. They were all over Sparkie, those kids and she were tight."

Ray and Max looked over to the solemn faced red-head with doubt, and turned back to look at the boy. He nodded.

"Wouldn't believe it would you?" he said, "Nah, but the two families were really nice. We met the All Starz though, after you left them Max."

"You did? How are they? I haven't seen them for a while." the American blonde asked, his blue eyes wide.

"Well, Michael and Ryuu butted heads a lot, and so did Katsumi and Emily." Hitoshi said, and Ray and Max grinned.

"Not surprised about Emily," the neko said, "She's kinda tough to get along with."

"I'll say." Hitoshi replied, "Even me and Sparkie had trouble not to fight with her."

"How about Eddy and Rick?" Max asked

"Doing alright, I suppose. We didn't meet them for too long" that pretty much ended that section of conversation.

Ten minutes later, and Tyson was draining the broth from his last bowl of ramen, and smacked his lips gratefully.

"That was good!" he said, patting his stomach as Katsumi took away the last bowl. Grandfather reappeared, a smile in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you liked it. It would be an honor if you came back again. Katsumi, Ryuu, Hitoshi, Maiko, you will come back, right? And you too, GRevolutions?" he asked.

"Sure will, Jii-chan, your food is the best!" Max replied, and Tyson nodded in agreement.

"I've never had such good ramen!" the glutton said, and Grandfather chuckled.

"That's good, that's good! I try my best for my little shop. Are you leaving now?" he inquired, "Oh, Katsumi, you can change out if you want."

"Thanks, Jii-chan. I think we'll leave after that, okay?" she said, and slipped away behind the curtain.

Hitoshi stood up, and moved to hug Grandfather, who didn't mind to return the embrace, "We've missed you, Jii-chan."

"I've missed my best patrons too." he replied, and turned his head to Maiko, "Maiko, did you fix the speakers?"

"Jii-chan, you forgot to plug them in this morning." replied the red head, who was pulling on her red sweatshirt. The elder blush, and just moved to hug her too. Maiko's eyes softened, and a smile curled her lips as she returned it, and held for a second longer than anyone else.

"Ryuu, you stay out of trouble. You and Maggie." he said to the rebel, who snickered and shook his head.

"Not possible, Jiijii." he replied, but hugged him all the same.

"You too, GRevolutions, stay out of trouble. I've hoping I can see you again eating ramen here." Grandfather held out a wither hand, and everyone, even Kai took it for a small shake. Grandfather then embraced Hikaru and Saburo when Katsumi came out. She was back in her jeans and cat tank top again, with her hair pulled out of the pigtails.

The teenager happily glomped the old man with a laugh for both of them, "I'll see you soon, Jii-chan. I can't stay away too long." she said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting eagerly!" he replied, then turned to everyone, "Now, I'll need to give you the bill before you go…"

After the terror of paying for all the food, Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max, Hikaru, Saburo, Katsumi, Maiko, Hitoshi, and Ryuu were all back on the roads of Tokyo. Hitoshi turned to everyone before they went much further from the ramen shop.

"Alright, obviously all of us together are kind of conspicuous, so I figure we should split up into groups. GRevolutions, you can go off by yourselves if you want, we won't knock you for it. But Saburo, Hikaru? Where you headed?" he said, turning to the two non-bladers.

"I wanna go with Kai!" squealed the lovesick fan girl, and Kai held in his groan.

Katsumi wrapped an arm around her eager friend, "Hikaru, don't you want to hang out with me?" Katsumi's mismatched eyes were wide and watery. Kai mentally thanked her as he crossed his arms.

"B-But…" Hikaru turned equally watery eyes, though her eyes were real, "_Kai_!"

"Onee-chan," Maiko interrupted, "I'll stay with the GRevolutions. I'll make sure they won't get lost."

"That idea sounds good." Kai said quickly, surprising everyone by the near desperateness of his words.

"Yeah, you'll need a bodyguard since you're so famous. Sparkie? You got it?" Katsumi asked her younger sibling.

The withdrawn teenager gave her elder sister a look, and reached into the band of her pants to pull out the familiar fan that they'd seen before. In a flash it was open, and the steel, razor sharp blade of the end was glinting in the smoggy sunlight. Ray couldn't help but move in to get a better look at the dragon painted along the weapon.

"C'mon Kat, was that even a question?" Ryuu drawled, "I'm outta here. Come on, Hitoshi."

The mismatched pair took off down the streets, leaving the rest there. Katsumi turned to everyone now once they disappeared.

"Okay. Maiko, you go with the GRevolutions if they don't mind, and I'll go with Saburo and Hikaru?" she said in a questioning tone.

"That sounds reasonable," Kenny said, and the rest nodded. Well, except for Hikaru who looked ready to cry for not being able to stalk Kai. Her friend would keep a sharp eye on her.

A few more minutes talking and the groups split up. Tyson moved next to Kenny, who was looking around in awe.

"Well Kenny? Where do you think we should go? Do you know about any good blading places?" he asked, his eyes alight with excitement.

"I-I think Sparkie would be a better person to ask. I wouldn't know. She's at least lived in Tokyo." replied the brains of the team.

Heads turned to their 'bodyguard', and she shrugged, "I have not been here for a year. I never bladed in the parks either. I would not know."

Tyson sighed dramatically, and Max and Ray had a much smaller sigh of their own. They hadn't been able to have a good beybattles in a while, and were anxious to use their dust collecting blades. Just training was no fun, and they were all eager to try out some new bladers. Even Kai seemed curious as to who was going to go up against them now.

Sparkie was quiet a moment, twirling her fan in her hand between her fingers before she spoke, "I know Onee-chan spoke of a place where she, Ryuu-kun, and Hitoshi-kun used to go with friends while I was in lessons. I think I can take you there."

The eager eyes of Tyson turned to the red-head, and she turned around with an expressionless face before beginning a short trip through the congested streets of Tokyo. The five were lucky that Maiko had more of her American features than Japanese, since the flaming red of her hair really stuck out. She slowed down for no one, though when Konta slipped from her shoulder, she was lightning fast in scooping the fox kit back up and placed him back on her shoulder.

It didn't take too long to reach the small park she'd been headed for. The mouth of the park, started on a dirt path and it was very green and springy. But as they ventured further, they could hear the tell-tale sounds of the battling of beyblades. Following the noise to the source, all of the major bladers grinned at the sight of several bey stadiums scattered about, each one surrounded by elementary, junior high, and high school students alike.

Konta let out a little bark, and Maiko smoothly crouched so the little fox could jump off and explore all the scents around him, his red and white-tipped tail twitched sporadically.

"I remembered correctly." she said, almost surprised, though her voice didn't reveal it, "Go ahead."

"Oh yeah!" Tyson crowed, already pulling out his beloved Dragoon beyblade and his launcher before running into the fray. It didn't take long for Max and Ray to follow, with their own Draciel and Driger. It took even less time for the Japanese kids to slowly realize who'd joined them.

"Hey guys, isn't that the G-Revs?"

"The world champions? No way! They wouldn't be in Tokyo… would they?"

"Oh Kami-sama! I really think it's the GRevolutions! See, that's the neko, Ray!"

"And Max, the American."

Maiko looked over at Kai, "You're team is very multi-racial. Japanese, Chinese, American, and Russian."

"Yeah, we're just a bundle of laughs and diversity." replied the Russian, crossing his arms. The corner of Mai's lips quirked then smoothed as she began to play with Konta by pulling a tennis ball out of no where, and threw it for the kit to bat around. Kai slowly followed his friends.

"Hey Ray, wanna show these kids a real battle?" Tyson called, and many heads perked at the prospect of being able to watch the celebrities.

"Sounds cool, but don't come crying when you lose!" replied the neko, and they faced each other across a stadium. Kenny hurried to get a good angle as he opened up his laptop and pointed Dizzi's camera at the two about-to-battle boys. Max once more took up referee and fill-in DJ Jazzman.

"Okay, I want a clean games guys!" the teenager said, holding out one arm. The neko and human nodded at him before he started the countdown.

"Ready? Three!"

Both attached their blades to their launchers, and took their own stances.

"Two!"

Tyson glared at Ray, who seemed to return it equally as they grasped their launch cords.

"One! Let it riiiiiip!" the blonde American swung his arm up as both professional bladers pulled the launch cords, sending the blades spinning into the bowl.

It was an immediate clash. Dragoon and Driger landing on the opposite edges of the bowl, then swerved to meet in the middle. It was a shower of sparks as the two people willed their blade to be the more powerful. Soon they had to break apart or both blades would cease to move. Tyson's Dragoon moved to the edge of the bey bowl, circling Ray's Driger, who spun perfectly in the center of the bowl. It didn't take long before Tyson moved again.

"Go Dragoon!" the blade responded, and dived for Driger, aiming to knock him out fast.

"Get him Driger!" was Ray's return cry, and Driger rushed to meet the Dragon blade.

Maiko looked over from her perch in a tree. Even without their bit beasts, the kids were going wild about this battle between their idols. It always surprised her how active kids and teenagers like could be about two little spinning tops, even if a small portion of them had spiritual creatures in them, like hers, her team's, and the Grevolutions.

"Come on, Dragoon! You can do it!" Tyson hollered, interrupted her lazy thoughts, and she watched as a bright light flashed before both blades flew into their owner's hands.

When both bladers realized the tie had actually happened, they grinned at each other as the kids surrounding them broke into cheers, clapping hands and stomping feet.

"Great match guys!" Max said, grinning wildly. Tyson nodded, and he and Ray slapped hands together.

"Yeah, you did great Ray!" the bluish-haired teenager said, and the neko grinned back.

"Same to you, Tyson, some of those moves were killer!" he replied.

"Sorry to interrupt." all three jumped a foot in the air to turn and see Maiko standing there with her arms crossed, "I need to do a little bit of shopping before we go home. Can we go?"

Max looked at the other two, then back to Mai, "Sure, why not? We can blade any time guys, right?"

"Yeah. We're sorry for keeping you from getting what you need." Ray added, and the red-head shrugged.

"It doesn't affect me." was her monotonous reply as she tried to work her way out of the fan mob, the three boys tailing her.

"By the way, where did Kai go?" Tyson wondered.

They glanced around a moment before Ray spotted the Russian, "There he… is?"

The teenager had taken the time to sit down and lean against a tree in the shade. One leg was in the classic Indian position, the other propped up so his temple leaned against it. In the small circle his legs sort of made, Konta was sitting fine and proper, loving the long, languid strokes the bluenette was giving him. His black ears flattened whenever Kai started at his head, and almost like a cat he moved his body up to increase the pressure of the petting. But at the sight of his owner, he barked, and abandoned the poor Russian so he could leap into his owner's arms. Mai caught the little kit, and easily spun him up on her shoulder, where he balanced himself to lick her cheek and face. Max snuck over to get a better look at Konta, who turned his large crimson eyes to have a miniature staring contest. When Max blinked, the fox yipped, and nuzzled the hand the American reached out with. Max, encourage, began to pet him.

"He's really friendly. Wow!" he commented, reacting quickly when Konta moved to be held by the blonde. Mai looked back a moment, and shrugged.

"I've reared him since before he was weaned. It was a lot of work, and he picture on me as another fox. He's not like most foxes, so he's friendly to everyone." she said, and Max nodded in understanding as Ray and Tyson appeared on either side to get a closer look at the kit.

"Cool." said Tyson, and Maiko shook her head as she led them out of the park. It didn't take too long to get to a clothing store, one that was gender neutral as well. Konta back in her arms, she disappeared into the racks of clothing, letting the others poke around, not really interesting. Well, Max found another soccer shirt that caught his eye, and found one in his size, but that was about it. Granted, it only took ten minutes for Maiko to find everything she needed. Standing at the counter, it made them jump when the girl at the register looked up, and yelled.

"Takashi-chan!" gasped the girl in Japanese.

"Fujii-chan." replied the red-head, brushing aside the strands of black hair she had. The teenager before them was like Katsumi in a way: polar opposite of Maiko. Her hair was the classic raven black, and her eyes wide and brown. But she wore a short skirt that showed a nice portion of leg, and a tight long sleeve shirt. Her ears were double-pierced, and her nails were fakes, but nicely styled.

"I-I thought you moved back to America." stammered the girl, her nails tapping nervously on the counter.

"No, we were only there for six months. We went to London for another six months. We're only here for a while, and then we're going back to London." Mai said, and pushed clothing forward, including the shirt Max had chosen.

"O-Oh. Cool, cool! You got a boyfriend in London?" the girl asked as she began beeping in the clothes. Maiko gave her a look, but didn't reply, "Of course not. Sorry Takashi-chan."

The silence was kind of awkward until the girl finally took notice of the five teenagers behind her.

"Haven't I seen you guys somewhere?" she said, tilting her head to the side, trying to remember, "Have you been on TV?"

Eyes widened, and they were quick to stammer out a no, not wanting a brand new fan girl to stalk them. Maiko quickly paid, and took the four bags of clothing she'd accumulated by now.

"Sayonara, Fujii-chan." she said, quickly ending the nervous stammering and stumbling.

"O-Oh! Sayonara. By the way! A-Are you coming back to the high school?" the girl called, hands grasping each other.

Maiko glared over her shoulder, "I doubt it. I'll probably go to a different one."

Kai couldn't tell if it was there, but the counter girl seemed almost… relieved to hear that Maiko wasn't coming back. But it was only a passing thought; he had better things to think about than the creepy girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No, Hikaru! You don't need to worry about them! You're just looking for an excuse to stalk Kai!" Katsumi fumed, one hand on her hip, the other firmly keeping a hold on the depressed fan girl.

"B-But, someone could get Kai before me!" replied the desperate girl, tugging half-heartedly at her arm. Katsumi didn't let her go.

"Jeez, you realize I live with these guys for the time, right? I'm not gonna let my best friend try to get him into bed." she groaned, and Kin barked softly.

"But… It's _Kai_!!" her friend whined, "Do you realize how long I've liked him?!"

"Yes, you told me when we first saw him on TV, at a sleepover." sighed the jackal lover, "Now come ON! I want to shop!"

Hikaru let her friend drag her along behind the group, her chocolate eyes almost teary. Her lower lip was pushed out in a pout, and she pushed back her chin-length hair.

Ryuu snorted through his nose at her expression, "Wow, you're really much more spoiled, aren't you, Hikaru?"

The girl whirled on him, "What are you talking about, Baka Ryuu!?"

"I'm just saying, once you realized we were friends with the Grevs, you seemed real eager to get close to them. Are you going to use us to get to them?" he replied, looked cool and collected with his hands shoved in his baggy black jeans cinched to his waist with a studded belt. His purple hair was messily spiked as always, and one could barely see the signs of ink on his back, considering he was wearing a purple wife beater. No one really knew when he got the two permanent tattoos, but on each shoulder blade was a magnificently done dragon. Each dragon faced each other, and their bodies ran parallel to the other on each side. The left shoulder blade there were hints of purple, and the right side was black.

Hikaru looked offended, "No! I would never do that!" she huffed, and spun around to march ahead. Although Katsumi threw her rebel friend a glare, she did mouth a 'thank you' towards him, and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Katsumi-chan, you don't think I'm trying to use you to get to the G-Revs, right?" the girl pouted, and Katsumi smiled pleasantly.

"Of course not." she replied simply. Hikaru looked a lot happier… even though she couldn't see her Kai.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Oh my Kami-sama! It's the GRevolutions!"

"It's Ray, Ray! Oh my goodness, I think I'm going to die now!"

"Maxie-kun! Oh yes! I've seen them in person."

"KAI!"

The said Russian's head was starting to throb with a headache as the hushed whispers that were growing not so hushed as Beyblading fans noticed their favorite team walking down the streets.

"Who's that with them?"

"She better not be Kai's girlfriend."

"Or Ray's."

"Or Max's."

"Or even Tyson's. I want him!"

"She's kind of creepy. And not that good looking. I am so better looking than her…"

"Don't listen to them Sparkie, they're just fan girls!" Max reassured the already withdrawn teenager, who was now rolling her eyes until she turned her gaze to Max, and smiled infinitesimally.

"I'm used to it." was the only comment, but those four words seemed to open whole new doors of possibilities for the GRevolutions, who were still trying to puzzle her out. With all of the actions she'd shown, and the girl at the cash register's reaction, some pretty wild ideas were popping into their heads. Tyson, who was still not the most intelligent of the bunch although he'd matured a lot since he'd first joined up, had some of the more ridiculous notions.

Kai, who had actually put thought to it, was actually more distracted by the female crowd that was slowly growing behind them. He could practically see the hearts in their eyes, and they reminded him of Hikaru. He would have shivered but, hey, he was too cool for that.

Ray noticed it next, "Uh, guys… do you think that that group of growing girls behind up might be a sign for us to run."

Maiko's eyes narrowed as her hand drifted to her waistband where her weapon was tucked away. Everyone, even Kai was looking nervous at the hungry looks they were receiving. Kenny looked like he was about to spoil himself.

"Kai-kun." Maiko said dully, drawing out her fan and running it across one palm, "Can you hide the GRevolutions as I cause a distraction?"

The Russian raised one eyebrow, and the red-head met his gaze. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray watched as they seemed to have a mental conversation before Kai nodded minutely, and Mai returned it.

"Hai…" she said, and reached up to grasp her ponytail. In a few smooth movements she had it wrapped in a bun, and secured with a pair of decorative chopsticks that came from nowhere. She moved towards the mob of girls, Konta perched on her shoulder with her puffy tail twitching with excitement.

"Ohayo, girls." she said in a dull voice. Many sneered at her, while other gave her odd looks.

"What do you want," one particularly snobby Japanese girl scoffed, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"As the bodyguards of the GRevolutions, I would ask you to please disperse. I know what you are going to attempt to do, and I will not let it work." replied the American-Japanese, her mismatched eyes narrowing in on the girl who had decided to take the role of 'speaker'.

"The GRevolutions hired a freaky bodyguard like you? Yeah right! They don't have bodyguards!" snorted the girl, and some of her friends cackled with her. Maiko's smile was cold, and obviously fake, but she intended it that way.

"Gomen nasi, girls, but unfortunately I'm not a bodyguard afraid to scar women." to prove her point she snapped open her fan and let the sun- which had appeared out of the smog- glint off of the silver. That got the girls to listen, and faces bleached white. Maiko grinned slightly, then turned and walked away. That would hold them for a while.

Letting Konta follow the scent of the Grevolutions, she found them in another park. Ray and Max were blading together on the grass, Kai was sitting under a tree, Kenny was typing in his laptop and talking to Dizzi while he recorded their battle, and Tyson was watching Max and Ray's battle with bright eyes. When Kenny noticed the red-head, he stood and waved.

"Sparkie! Over here!" he called with his usual grin as his glasses slid down onto his nose.

"Did you get them away?" Kai said, not opening his eyes, and Mai nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"Thank goodness. Fan girls are probably the scariest thing ever created." Kenny commented, and Tyson nodded in agreement.

"They don't really care who you are, do they? As long as you look good and are famous and/or rich." the Japanese added.

Maiko watched them interact, her eyes hiding the curiosity she felt at their joking around and razzing for each other. She'd never seen anyone other than her teammates have a close relationship like that.

Her cell phone buzzed multiple times at her side, and she grabbed it off her waist as she fell back onto her back to let Konta pounce on her belly.

"Moshi, moshi."

"_Sparkie, where are you?"_

"Onee-chan. We're in a park. We had a… meeting with fans."

"_Scary."_

"Hai, they were scared."

She heard giggling on the other side, _"Well, I remembered the other school you were going to sign into, and turns out that they'll let you transfer in. You ready, Freshie?"_

"Hai, Onee-chan." she glanced at the others, who where peering curiously at her. Hurriedly she switched to their third language that she figured no one knew. But Ray, who had some family in France, was nearly fluent, and understood everything.

"Quelle école, Onee-chan?" What school, Onee-chan?

"_French, Sparks?"_

"Le Grevolutions est ici, Onee-chan. Je ne leur désire pas écouter… Ou comprend." The Grevolutions are here, Onee-chan. I do not want them to hear… Or understand.

"_That's silly, but whatever. But it's the one you were thinking of enrolling in, the one that will get you good scholarships."_

"Maintenent? Trés bon. Quand est l'examen?" Now? Very good. When is the exam?

"_In a few days. Don't worry, you'll pass it with flying colors."_

"Je sais, je sais, Onee-chan. Mais, je ne le désire pas faire mauvais. J'ai détesté l'année dernière mon école." I know, I know, Onee-chan. But I don't want it to be bad. I hated my school last year.

"_I get it. But never mind that. Where are you guys? Let's met up."_ A few more moments of Katsumi talking English, Maiko speaking French, and Ray listening in with his understanding of French and his sharp neko ears, and they wrapped up.

"D'accord. Je t'aime, Onee-chan." Okay. I love you, Onee-chan.

Her phone snapped shut and she turned to the others, not noticing Ray's puzzled face.

"That was Onee-chan. She wants to meet back up. I know where to go. Follow me." she said, and didn't even wait for a reply before turning on her heel, leaning over to scoop up Konta with a black gloved hand and cradling the now tired kit who promptly burying his face into the crook of his owner's arm and dozed off.

Winding through the streets once, more, it didn't take them long to see the bright purple hair of Ryuu and the vibrant shade of red that was Katsumi. Also the squeal of Hikaru that made Kai inwardly groan, a happy bark from Kin, and Mari's small mew before rushing to Ray. The sand cat had really gotten attached to the neko.

'_Someone save me…_' Kai thought, pulling his white scarf a little higher.

"Hey Ryuu, what's that?" Tyson asked, pointing out the rather large box now sitting on the ground and being guarded by the rebel, who grinned.

"This, is what I came here for. They sent it to me through the mail, and luckily she wasn't hurt!" he said, running a hand lovingly on the box and everyone but Hitoshi and Katsumi gave him an odd look. He looked up and shrugged, "What?"

Katsumi glanced over at her sister, who looked slightly nervous and out of place. Remembering, she dug into her large purse at her side, and tossed a medium sized soft package at her sibling. The American-Japanese looked at her in curiosity.

"Onee-chan?" she asked, clutching the package.

Katsumi winked, "For school. You're the only one who isn't just doing homeschooling and internet school."

Everyone watched in great amusement as Maiko processed this information, and then flushed bright red.

"Onee-chan!" she cried, and Konta barked at Kin, who returned it. Katsumi grinned innocently, and ruffled her sister's hair.

"Nice try Sparks, but you're stuck now!" she said, and the Grevolutions- minus Kai- shivered at the evil gleam in her eye.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three hours, and two car chases involving fan girls calling for all of them, and everyone collapsed in the living room. Max glanced at the large box that Ryuu still held protectively to his chest.

"Hey Ryuu, can you show us what's in the box?" he asked, and the Grevolutions turned their head.

The rebel grinned, and snickered softly, "You wanna see my baby? Alright!"

He suddenly pulled out a flip knife and snapped it open, making Tyson and Kenny sweat drop, Max jump, Ray's eyes widen, and Kai finally turned his head. Easily slicing the tape, he reverently opened the box. Tyson, Max, and Kenny made a semi-circle around him as he dug through the mass of packing peanuts and bubble wrap. Then the object nestled in the mess was uncovered, and the three let out sounds of awe.

"It's a guitar!" Tyson said, always the one to state the obvious.

Ryuu grinned as he lifted the violet guitar with black lightning bolts painted on. It was in perfect condition, and gleamed in its immaculate perfection. The strap, black with white skull and crossbones on it, was still fitted to him as he slid it around his neck. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out his necklace of dog tags, and they saw that on the chain was also a black pick, with a small hole drilled in it.

"This, is my prize and my life!" Ryuu said, running a hand along the neck before plucking the first string. It sounded out of tune even to tone-deaf Tyson. Ryuu motioned for silence as he plucked the string, and began tuning. It didn't take long, and he made a certain chord, listening carefully. Grinning with excitement, he looked over to Katsumi.

"Kat, can you get my amp? The cord should be on top of it." he asked, and the redhead nodded before bouncing out, Kin at her heels. Maggie, who had been wrapped around his neck, uncurled and was now laying across his knees with her scaly bumping against the guitar. Ryuu snickered.

"Yeah, you remember my baby, don't cha Maggie?" he said, and rubbed her head with a finger. The python flicked her tongue out as Katsumi returned without Kin, carrying a small amp with her. Maiko then stood, and took the python away. Moving to the door, she said sternly over her shoulder.

"Mari, Konta. Come." Mari, who had been flourishing under the attention of a certain neko, mewed in complaint as she rose, stretched, jumped into Hitoshi's lap to lick his chin, and then darted to Mai and scurried up her clothing to wrap herself around her neck. Maggie took her left arm, and Konta the right. It was a pretty entertaining sight.

"Okay!" Ryuu said, "Now that the animals with sensitive hearing or senses are gone, can finally play!"

He unwrapped the cord that Katsumi handed him, plugging one end into the amp, and plugged in the amp. Then he connected the wire to his guitar, and he began to play with the switches. Flipping one, and twiddling two others, then he adjusted the volume on the guitar. Tapping the string, the amp boomed with noise, and he grimaced before turning it down further. Suddenly, Katsumi began to tease him.

"December twenty-fourth, nine PM,

Eastern Standard Time!" she sang,

"From here on in

I shoot without a script

See if anything comes of it

Instead of my old shit!

First shot, Roger

Tuning the Fender Guitar

He hasn't played in a year!" Ryuu scowled at her singing from the Broadway play RENT, but continued it

"This won't tune!" he sang in return, and Katsumi giggled.

"So we hear!

He's just coming back,

From half a year of withdrawal" she looked at Ryuu.

"Are you talking to me?" he retorted.

"Not at all!" she drew out the word 'all',

"Are you ready?

Hold that focus steady!

Tell the folks at home, what you're doing Roger!" Katsumi sang, then burst into laughter as Ryuu flipped her off.

"I'm done." he stated, and brought his pick to all six strings in a very loud strum to prove his point. He took a deep breath before playing a slow tune, one of the smoother rock songs that he liked, without singing, until he was sure he was ready. Then his fingers flowed over the strings as a definite tune began to carry out, and he began to sing.

" Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Arial Narrow"; panose-1:2 11 5 6 2 2 2 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 2048 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

You could have been all I wanted

But you weren't honest

Now get in the ground

You choked off the surest of favors

But if you really loved me

You would have endured my world

Well if you're just as I presumed

A whore in sheep's clothing

Fucking up all I do

And if it's here we stop

Then never again

Will you see this in your life?

Hang on to the glory at my right hand

Here laid to rest, is our love ever longed?

With truth on the shores of compassion

You seem to take premise to all of these songs

You stormed off to scar the armada

Like Jesus played martyr,

I'll drill through your hands

The stone for the curse you have blamed me

With love and devotion, now die as you sleep.

But if you could just write me out

To neverless wonder... happy will I become

Be true that this is no option,

So with sin I condemn you

Demon play, Demon out.

Hang on to the glory at my right hand

Here laid to rest is our love ever longed?

With truth on the shores of compassion

You seem to take premise to all of these songs

One last kiss for you

One more wish to you

Please make up your mind girl...

I'd do anything for you

One last kiss for you

One more wish to you

Please make up your mind girl...

Before I hope you die" he continued to playing the finishing chords, until he ended with a round of applause. Maiko had returned, and was softly swaying to the music, humming along. Katsumi was giggling with glee, and Hitoshi was just smiling. Apparently the rebel hadn't lost his touch over the week and a half with out his precious guitar.

"Who was that?" Max inquired, his eyes bright with excitement and curiosity.

"It's by a called Coheed and Cambria, and the song's called Welcome Home!" Katsumi replied, "I love that song!"

"I do to. That really brings me back," agreed Hitoshi, "It really makes me miss Miami."

"Yeah…" Ryuu let his arm hang over his guitar.

"How long have you been playing Ryuu?" Tyson asked, reached out to touch the guitar, but Ryuu slapped his hand away.

"This is mine, no touch, or I'll fucking break your face in." he said seriously, "I've been learning on this guitar since I could possibly get an electric. Started on the acoustic guitar at five."

Tyson snapped his hand back with a nervous laugh, and Ryuu rolled his eyes. A long conversation, involving insulting Tyson, nagging of Mai, and just normal teenage horsing around, Katsumi disappeared first to start dinner. And after yet another feast- though she promised this was not going to be a regular thing, with Tyson eating her out of her wallet- they settled down for a movie, and then parted to go to bed.

Kai fell into his bed with a groan, and arched his back while stretching languorously. It was only a matter of time, he figured. Right now, the time seemed too peaceful and fun filled. He was betting on the next few weeks.

Something was going to, yet again, come down on the Grevolutions, and now the Flameblades were going to be involved this time.

_**A/N: Wow, another chapter posted... I haven't even finished typing chapter eight! But I decided to post it, but not before making some major revisions. Other than that... fun fun! So, I now have a job at Panera Bread. Was supposed to start this upcoming weekend... but I got the wrong info, and came last weekend. So before I was actually supposed to start my job, I've already become a certified worker in the dining room, and I'm being trained for barista! It rocks my socks! Plus, I'm going to Japan hopefully next summer! I'm so excited!**** So that means I'm very busy, so I might catch up to all the chapter I have written, and then THAT might take forever... So I hope I can get my creative juices flowing... Maybe hitting that purple button down there will inspire me!  
**_

_**Review Replies**_

_**Disaster.At.Midnight**__**: SOrry, this probably wasn't that soon...**_

**_TalaTati19_: _Yeah, I liked that part to. ANd I absolutely love that song! I love Bon Jovi..._**

**_FairyDyris_****_: LOL, who do you think I'm pairing with who? I'd love to hear opinions!_**

_**Tsa-chan**__**: I want to learn how to use guns, so you're lucky! And thanks, I appreciate!Please! Get your friends to review too! I love the inspiration, and I type faster!**_

**_Rene Miashi_****_: I think I will thank her! I have a new reviewer! I'm so happy!_**


	6. ReVampHiatus Note

To All My Faithful, lovable readers:

Hate to say, but Playing With Fire will be going into temporary hiatus. After re-reading my story, I've seen multiple plot holes that I have to deal with. Also, after reading an amazing new book (Learning to Bow by Bruce Feiler) I have to change some of the dialogue and such. The chapters will be re-edited, with new sections. When I feel I've fixed enough chapters, I'm going to completely delete this story, and re-post it. So to all of you that have reviewed, I pray that you re-review all of my new chapters. Hopefully this fresh start to Playing with Fire will inspire me to finishing the story. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I plan for at least twenty chapter (again, hopefully). If anyone has any advice, feel free to send me messages. And any comments on my re-vamp, please still drop a review, I haven't had one in such a long time…. :P

Sincerely Yours,

Jetris


End file.
